


disappearing into the smoke

by deplorable_teacup



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alien Lance, Alien Pidge, Alternate Universe, Chef Hunk, Mentions of kidnapping, Multi, Prince Lance - Freeform, coran and allura will come in in the second part that im definitely writing later, getting sick, i have no idea what else needs tagged, literally an au i focused around him, store owner pidge, theres so much stuff i just woooo i love it, this is a kind of complicated au, this is for Lancey boy's birthday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2018-12-07 14:52:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 28,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11625867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deplorable_teacup/pseuds/deplorable_teacup
Summary: Lance is an alien prince who got a month of vacation time on Earth with no real packing or planning involved. Hunk happens to be the lucky man who got off work really late and wound up finding him and taking him home. Keith and Shiro, Hunk's boyfriends, are not sure right off how to feel about this stranger, especially after finding him cuddled up to Hunk on their couch.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this in like three or four days and i am jsut so pUMPED for this au golly gee im so excited there's gonna be another part after this one
> 
> also i had drawn a thing for this so here you go a [link](http://deplorable-teacup.tumblr.com/post/163477672890/deplorable-teacup-okay-so-like-i-dont)

Lance looked up at the sky, watching as the clouds shifted as they usually did. He knew what was going to happen soon and a somber feeling overtook once again. He had only finally gotten to the point of realizing the other three deeply cared for him. That Hunk, Shiro, and Keith didn’t want him to leave. Yet, he had only found that out yesterday when he had merely suggested that he might never see them again when he “went back home.” The chorus of disagreement was entertaining to say the least.

 

They were walking down one of the lesser used streets, nobody other than them around. He was trailing behind the group, feet dragging as he waited patiently for the dreaded sign. He had no choice in this matter after all. Being a prince of his kind made life a bit difficult and this was his only chance for anything close to a vacation.

 

The other three were talking about something when it happened. Water started to pour down from the sky, raining hard. Hunk was the one who looked up first. “That’s strange.” The water wasn’t cold. It was a pleasant lukewarm, almost like how Lance’s skin had felt beneath his hand anytime they’d touch.

 

Hunk was the last to look back at Lance, Shiro and Keith looking back to him to see how far he was from them. “Lance, come on, we need to get out of the rain.”

 

“It’s time.” Keith’s brow furrowed. Shiro went to open his mouth until he noticed the blue smoke that started to form a cloud behind Lance. Hunk was already taking a small step forward, not sure what he should do.

 

“Lance,” Shiro’s voice was stern when he found his voice. Lance had a single hand held up, palm towards him and held only the length of his forearm away. He watched as the rain splattered against his skin and melded into it. “Please, tell us what’s going on.”

 

“I have to go home. I hear you humans tend to have dramatic goodbyes but I’m really not feeling up to it.” He closed his eyes and it looked like he was crying. Except, it was clear that he wasn’t crying like a normal human. The things that slipped from his eyes started as tears but were an almost minty white of a strange… something. The “tears” floated up and were just small bubbles of what seemed to be a very light gas.

 

“You can’t just leave!” Keith shouted as he moved towards Lance, the cloud of dark blue having grown fairly large already. It stayed behind him and yet its smoky tendrils came around and clung to his entire frame. His hair was turning white at the roots at a rapid pace and quickly traveled further along his hair. Some of his eyelashes had gone stark white already and his skin seemed as if it was going to rip apart as multiple lines appeared on his body. They looked like strange scars and seemed to radiate from his head, from his eyes.

 

Hunk watched in horror, trying to call out Lance’s name. Shiro shouted and pled for Lance to just stay. For him not to leave. Keith grit his teeth as he moved closer, eyes focused on the one thing of Lance that was staying solid. The one hand held towards himself. His body was already tipping backwards as if any moment he would fall back into the cloud of navy behind him.

 

When he touched his fingers, they were freezing cold. Keith grit his teeth a little harder, ignoring how it seemed his hand was freezing. “Lance, please, don’t make me beg.” Those stark white eyelashes fluttered open to reveal lightning blue irises that lacked a pupil. The sclera the same blue as the cloud that threatened to engulf Lance any second.

 

“I’m sorry, Keith but I have to go home. It was already decided when I came.” Shiro and Hunk had moved closer when they saw his eyes, the worry lacing their features grew only thicker at his words. “I suppose I should thank you for letting me express myself. It’s not something I get to do in the role I’m in. I wish I could stay but I have to go back to my life. My life as prince of my people. I’m only capable of holding this off for so long so please say your goodbyes.”

 

“I’m not going to say goodbye. I refuse to let this be the last I see of you.” Keith’s words were harsh and choked up. Shiro placed a hand over Lance and Keith’s.

 

“I don’t want to say goodbye either, Lance.” Lance’s brow furrowed, his hair startling white at that point. “Please, don’t just disappear.”

 

“I have to!” Hunk was stepping up, ignoring the places where the others were. He engaged eye contact with Lance. Both of them staring each other down, Lance still crying those strange gas bubble tears. “Don’t you start with me, Hunk!”

 

Hunk gave one of his signature heart warming smiles and it sent pain through Lance’s chest. “I can’t just send you off. I found you in the first place. You were in this same outfit too. Gives me nostalgia and I don’t care that that was only a month ago, Lance, you’ve gotten yourself a place in all our hearts.”

 

“Stop it, Hunk! I can’t go back in tears!” Lance was crying a lot harder, doing his best to push away the remnants of each tear and the beginnings of more. “I’m a respected prince who needs to be there for his people!”

 

“I won’t say goodbye but I will wish you luck.” Hunk’s voice was soft. Lance looked up and couldn’t help how his heart hurt even more.

 

“Yeah! Good luck with the whole prince thing! Maybe you can come get us sometime!” Keith obviously preferred that idea. “You’re like an alien then, right? Dude, Shiro, we fell in love with an alien.” Lance couldn’t help a bit of a laugh before Shiro spoke up as well.

 

“Lance, good luck being a prince again. I hope you come back to us as soon as possible. But… we understand you have to leave…” Shiro was even getting choked up, eyes watering with tears, letting them slip over when Hunk placed a hand on his back. “Please, please, Lance, come back to us when you can…” He started crying fully, sniffling and turning into Hunk who held him close. Shiro took his hand off Keith’s to cling to Hunk. 

 

Keith was stuck with a teary eyed snarl. “You better come back or I’ll never forgive you.” Lance let out a weak laugh as his tears kept floating up and his body was finally disappearing, his head and the hand Keith held onto the only things currently left.

 

“I’ll see what I can do.”

 

And he was gone.

 

Keith choked out a sob and moved into Hunk’s warm embrace and cuddled up against Shiro as well. They both cried as Hunk did his best to soothe them. The tears that graced his shirt did nothing to stop how he thought back to how he met Lance.

 

\---

 

Hunk hated leaving work so late. He had stayed back to work on the newest menu for the restaurant he worked for. They let him have whenever off as long as he made them a new menu every month. Well, it was the last day of the month and he had to finish up the last details of it.

 

It was one of his smaller menus but they still had their other menu that stayed no matter what. Hunk’s menus just gave their regulars something different to look through and order from. One of the head chefs had stayed behind with him and he watched as they made the last dish.

 

It was a simple one, a dessert at that. It was sweet and cold, yet had just enough bitterness as if it were a goodbye or a promise to see each other again. It was something new he had made and the head chef had agreed that it was a great dish. Though, he wasn’t particularly fond of making it.

 

Hunk’s eyes watched his every move and once he was finished, Hunk stared down the finished product. “Looks right.” He pulled up his spoon and took a little bit of everything. Taking the bite, he savored the cold against his tongue and how the decorations melted in his mouth in a bit of warmth. The flavor was just right and the texture was perfect. “Spot on. Now, make sure you teach the other chefs how to make the dishes. The menu goes out at noon tomorrow so you have the entire morning to teach them. If you absolutely have to, call me in and I’ll teach them. But only if the shop is busy, okay?” The other chef nodded. “Now, since I’ve been here way too long for today, I’m going home. My boyfriends are probably asleep at this point.”

 

The large man kept grumbling as he walked out, leaving the other chef to clean up as he went and changed in the employee break room. A soft sigh left him after he was back in his own clothes. He walked out the backdoor, luckily being in the break room.

 

He never drove to work unless he was in a rush or knew he was going to take forever. Neither were true of this case so he walked the midnight street. Moonlight shone down as he took one of the less used streets as a shortcut home. That’s when he saw it.

 

A navy blue cloud took up a good deal of the narrow street, it shifted quite a bit before, on the ground beneath it, a body started to form. The man that came into sight was beautiful to say the least. To say the most, he was alien in his beauty, almost trumping his boyfriends’ beauties but somehow staying on par with them.

 

Hunk quietly retraced his steps to seem as though he hadn’t seen the man’s entrance, silent on his feet. Then he walked back into that street, making it very evident that he was there with the (faked) gasp of surprise. He rushed over to the discombobulated man, much to the man’s surprise. “Are you okay?” He sounded as urgent as possible despite the nagging suspicion at the back of his head.

 

The male merely blinked for a moment. He was obviously incredulous at the concern being shown to him. “I’m… Just a bit tired. Do you have a place I can stay for the night? Maybe have a place you can suggest to me? I’m not exactly… used to this area.” Any normal person would be confused but Hunk already knew.

 

“Yeah, I have a place but you’ll have to give me your name first.”

 

“Oh, I’m Lance!” The male, Lance, seemed to brighten at just giving his name. The feeling contagious as Hunk smiled.

 

“It’s nice to meet you, Lance. I’m Hunk and I don't mind if you stay at my place.”

 

“Really?” The sheer excitement that he had was all it took for Hunk to stand on that offer.

 

“Yeah, so long as you don’t mind that my boyfriends live there too.”

 

“You have two male mates? Golly, I can’t even find one that likes me…” Lance pouted, causing a laugh to erupt from Hunk.

 

“Can you get up?” Lance glanced at his legs, pursing his lips as he looked at them. “Need a hand?” Hunk offered before he responded, the thin fingers that had formed from a smoke cloud moments ago were pressing into the side of his palm as he used it as leverage to get up. After a bit, Lance was standing, albeit shakily. “I’ll help you, put your arm around my shoulders.”

 

The long arm was wrapped around his thick frame, holding on a bit shakily. “So, lead the way?” The question in his tone made Hunk give a reassuring smile. “Unless there’s an easier way to do this so I don’t slow you down on your way to your destination…”

 

“I could just carry you and it’s our destination right now. Remember? You’re coming over to my home.” Lance shakily nodded as he rested a bit against Hunk’s frame. “Do you want me to carry you?”

 

“Actually… I kind of really do. I’m still really tired from-” Lance closed his lips fast, forming a taut line of flesh where they were.

 

“If it makes you feel any better, I saw.” Lance’s eyes widened in shock. “Don’t worry man. I’m not gonna do weird shit to you because you’re some kind of alien or something. I won’t tell my boyfriends either or anyone. It’ll be our little secret.” Lance visibly relaxed. “Anybody else would’ve been super confused at the whole shaking like a newborn foal trying to stand. Sorry for faking not seeing it. Didn’t want to spook you too bad.”

 

“Nah, it’s fine. I would’ve too if a random person appeared out of a navy cloud after all. It’s a strange thing to witness after all.”

 

“Anyway,” Hunk scooped Lance up as he squeaked from the sudden movement. “Let’s get you to my place. It’s safe there and nobody will judge you for what you say. Though, maybe don’t mention the whole alien thing right off because one of my boyfriends is a total nerd and would freak out and want to know all about your alien ways.” Lance let out a laugh, already comfortably curled up to Hunk.

 

“Maybe I’ll tell him one day.”

 

\---

 

It was easy to get in the house since they never locked the door. It was a small place, rented to them by Hunk’s mother’s friend. It was cozy too. Hunk took the sleeping Lance to the couch, moving the comforter they always kept on the couch around to form a bit of a cocoon like shape. With the weird half egg cocoon thing formed, he settled Lance in it. Though, Lance seemed to have different ideas and clung to his shirt as he woke up a bit.

 

“Huuunk, I don’t want to let go… I don’t have a very good body heat circulation naturally so the blanket won’t keep me waaaaaarm…” He sniffled a bit as Hunk let out a sigh. 

 

“If my boyfriends don’t kill you on sight, I will be curious how Shiro restrained Keith.” Hunk let Lance lift himself back up to his frame, wrapping long legs around his waist. Hunk plopped into Shiro’s usual seat and dragged the blanket up over Lance and himself.

 

Maybe five hours passed before Hunk was waking up to the loud, indignant  _ squawk _ he knew all too well.

 

“Who is  _ he? _ ” Hunk reached up to rub his sleepy eyes as they opened to see a red faced Keith. He wasn’t sure if it was red from embarrassment or red from irritation or who knows what. “Hunk, I’ve never seen him before,  _ who is he? _ ” Hunk wanted to sass him, oh, how he wanted to sass him. Yet, he promised Lance he wouldn’t tell them he was an alien. A heavy groan rumbled through Hunk’s entire being.

 

“His name is Lance and I offered him a place to stay because he was cold and on the streets. He was just kicked out from where he was staying and he doesn’t have a mean bone in him as far as I know. He already knows I have two boyfriends who live with me and he’s quick to get cold. Also, don’t make fun of him if he seems like he’s acting like a newborn foal. Now let me sleep, for fuck’s sake, I was awake until 1 in the damn morning walking home.” Keith seemed to flinch away. “I’m sorry, I’m just tired…”

 

Lance’s weight against his chest wasn’t helping that tiredness fade any either. “It’s alright babe. I didn’t know you were up so late. Is he staying with us for a while?”

 

“As far as I know, he’s got nothing other than the clothes on his back. So, yeah, he’s staying.” Keith let out a hum before leaning in and kissing Hunk’s forehead. “Please tell Shiro for me because I’m really tired and he’s still asleep so I’m going back to sleep.”

 

“Okay hon’. I’ll Shiro that you brought home a stranger because your heart is too big for your own good and you probably had one of those moments where you just know a person’s trustworthy. Your gut is usually right on those kinds of things so I don’t mind. Just, let me know if there’s anything I can do, okay?”

 

“Of course.” Hunk let his eyes fall shut again as Keith went off to tell Shiro.

 

\---

 

When he woke up, he found Lance’s eyes staring up into his own. They weren’t a shocking lightning blue now. They were a normal dark blue. “Hi.”

 

“Hey, you feel any better?” Lance nodded against his chest, still looking him in the eye.

 

“I guess I’m a little hungry.” Hunk shifted beneath him, sitting up completely against the arm of the couch. His strong, thick arms held Lance against himself gently. “Also, you’re a great pillow. I’m surprised your boyfriends didn’t demand you be home just for how cuddly you are.”

 

“We’re pretty understanding usually. As much as they both love how soft and cuddly I am, I do need to go to my job since it is our main income. Which is funny considering I also have one of the most flexible schedules of us three.” Hunk glanced out a window, guessing about what time it was. “It shouldn't be too late in the day to make some food.” Lance seemed to get excited at that.

 

“I’ve always wondered about earth food! It always looks so much better than my homeworld food.” He chirped happily, letting Hunk push his back with the blanket to sit on the couch.

 

“If you want, I can try to teach you how to cook here.” That had Lance clambering to his feet, effectively throwing himself on the floor with the comforter, less effectively even getting his feet off the couch. “I’m going to let you try to figure that one out.” Hunk watched in amusement as Lance struggled with the blanket before going limp. “Do you want some help or do you got it?”

 

“I’ll figure it out!” He wiggled a bit before giving up quickly, he had no idea how to free himself. “I lied, help me out, please. And teach me how to cook maybe? I mean, I know how to cook at home but I have no idea how you cook here.”

 

“Yeah, yeah.” Hunk was already up and untangling him from the comforter. Once he was free, he was scrambling away from the couch and comforter. The blanket tossed onto the couch as Hunk turned and started for the kitchen. Lance struggled to stand up again, somehow succeeding this time and happily bouncing along after Hunk.

 

“Do I get to meet your mates?” Hunk pulled out the phone that he had managed to forget in his pocket. Checking the time, it was only mid morning. 

 

“That depends on whether they decided to stay because I brought home a stranger or not. Actually, they probably are home, it’s a Sunday.” Lance hummed, pretending he knew what he meant. “Sunday is a day of the week and we form our daily schedules using them. Sunday is, depending on where you live, the first day of the week or the last. I tend to see it as the last day of the seven day week flow and thus it is part of our weekend.”

 

“Oh! I get it. It’s like my slack off day back home. Man, I am going to love having a vacation.”

 

Walking into the kitchen, Lance was quick to go to the stove. Hunk quickly turned around as Lance had a big grin spread across his lips. “Familiar?”

 

“We might cook the same way! That is so cool!” Hunk just giggled and shook his head.

 

“Keep up that talk and Keith, when he meets you, might make fun of you for it.” He busied himself getting the pancake batter and other such things for the breakfast he was going to make and putting them on the counter next to the stove. “Oh and I said you were kicked out and you only have the clothes on your back. Which is a really suitable story considering you kind of just poofed out of nowhere. Well, materialized. Either way.” Lance turned to face Hunk as the realization hit him. “You hadn’t even thought about it before coming down, huh.”

 

“No… I really hadn’t…”

 

“That’s alright. We’ll get you some clothes. You can stay here. Don’t worry about it. Though, we won’t be able to get you too much. Maybe a week's worth of outfits.” Lance hummed before nodding. “Good. We can go out looking today. You can borrow some of Keith’s clothes or Shiro’s since theirs are a closer fit to you than mine.”

 

“Will they be okay with that?”

 

“Should be. If not, you can borrow my clothes. It won’t bother me any.” Lance smiled, already happy to have met this human. “Oh, and feel free to be as nerdy or dorky as you want. It’s your vacation after all.” Hunk gave him what Lance established as Hunk’s trademark heartwarming smile. “Loud too. Forget whatever you normally have to do and just be you.” The wide grin that spread across Lance’s face was heartwarming all its own.

 

“Okay!”

 

\---

 

After pancakes started getting made, somebody walked in, scratching at their stomach. Lance could only assume it was one of Hunk’s two boyfriends. “Hunk, babe, why are you awake…?” Hunk looked from the pancake he was making after flipping it.

 

“Hey, Keith, meet Lance. Lance, this is Keith.” Keith blinked at Lance.

 

“Ah!” The sleepiness immediately disappeared from his face. “Cuddles boy! From this morning!” Lance could only cock his head.

 

“Cuddles… boy?”

 

“Keith! That is so rude.” It was a different voice this time, one Lance had no idea who belonged to. “I’m sorry… Lance, was it? My name is Shiro.” The tall buff man that had wrapped his arms around Keith was apparently the owner of that voice. It was a voice Lance would like to listen to anytime. Like all the time anytime. “I’m sorry you got kicked out from where you were staying.” Lance took a minute before letting out a sheepish chuckle.

 

“Yeah… I guess I was too… weird for them.” Hunk waved a hand after he placed a finished pancake on the growing stack.

 

“Nonsense. You’re a great level of weird. Also, Keith, if you’re rude like that again I’ll have to withhold my cuddles from you and Shiro.” There was whine from Shiro at being included in that punishment. “I’ll have to cuddle any possible insecurities you place in our new friend. At least, he’s definitely my friend already.”

 

“You’ve known him less than a day and  _ he  _ is getting cuddle priority?”

 

“Well, Keith, unless you’re alright with him sleeping in our bed with us, yes, yes he is getting cuddle priority. This boy would’ve froze on that street if I hadn’t found him.” Keith seemed conflicted, his lips pursing as he thought.

 

“Lance, right?” Lance nodded at his name as Keith looked at him. “Come over here and let me hug you and I’ll decide if I’d be fine with you joining us in bed.” Blue eyes widened, staring purple ones down. “Come on! I don’t just give out hugs randomly.” His cheeks turned red as he held his arms open for the oddly familiar stranger to enter for a hug. Lance gave a grin before moving in and hugging him. He hugged him like he would an old friend, Keith almost surprised by it. Then Keith relaxed in Lance’s arms, melting into his touch. Even Shiro raised a brow before moving from behind Keith to sandwich Lance between them. Lance seemed to melt between them, as if he belonged there. It was always a strange feeling but Lance knew what it meant all too well. He knew all too well that his kind always felt that way when they finally had been in contact with all their loves, whether they loved them yet or not. 

 

Lance knew, then and there, that he was going to follow in love with all three of them. He just knew.

 

“Pancakes are done.”

 

That revelation could wait for another day.

 

“Pancakes!” Lance slipped from between the two to get to the pancakes first. He was far too distracted to really hear the conversation between Keith and Shiro.

 

\---

 

After the impromptu breakfast, Keith let Lance try on some of his clothes. The only things that fit him were a pair of highwaisted shorts Keith always wore with a belt and one of his loose hitting crop tops, though it was more form fitting with Lance. Except in the chest where it had a some space. A silly alien head emoji graced the black fabric that settled over Lance’s frame, the white text beneath them stating his belief.

 

“I don’t know if we have any extra shoes.”

 

“I can just wear the ones I had with me.” Lance shrugged as he let Keith drag him out of the room. When Hunk saw Lance, the reaction was a mixture of trying not to laugh and blushing at the same time. Hunk motioned for Lance to come over and he had no problems bouncing over as he usually did when he was curious or excited. “What is it?”

 

Hunk cupped his hands and leaned up to his ear to whisper. “The shirt you're wearing is one of Keith’s ‘I believe’ shirts a.k.a. you’re wearing a shirt that says you believe in aliens.” Hunk started to chuckle before pulling back and full blown laughing. Keith gave him a look but shrugged it off. Shiro merely couldn’t help but scan over Lance’s body in Keith’s clothes. Lance and Hunk could both tell but were a bit distracted with each other to really give it any thought.

 

After a little bit, Lance turned around to look at Shiro and Keith expectantly and excitedly. “So! Hunk said you guys would be the best to help me find clothes?” He saw a sparkle in Keith’s eyes and one in Shiro’s as well.

 

“We get to dress you up?” Shiro merely gaped at the thought, Keith gladly voicing the words they both thought of.

 

“That was the plan. Unless, you don’t want toooo…” He whined a little bit at the end, dragging the last syllable out. Hunk rolled his eyes before watching the events unfold.

 

“We’d love to!” Keith ever the impulsive man, earning himself a smack from Shiro who finally closed his mouth. When he looked back to Shiro, he seemed to get the message the rest of the way. “S-since you’re offering, I mean… Yeah, sure, no problem, good with us…” Hunk snickered at the all too familiar attempt at trying to cover up his eagerness for something. Apparently, he and Shiro had both already noticed Lance’s beauty and that hug earlier must have been amazing. 

 

Lance turned back to Hunk and beamed. His look saying all the words he wanted to. Hunk’s soft smirk of overwhelming sweetness saying more of an “I told you so” than anything else.

 

“I can’t wait!” Lance almost shouted as he turned back to Shiro and Keith who both smiled in response. They couldn’t help it. Lance’s happiness was contagious. 

 

Hunk gently placed his hand on Lance’s back, grabbing his attention. “We can go as soon as I’m dressed. I’m still wearing yesterday’s clothes after all.” Lance hummed his approval before noticing the way Keith was looking up at Hunk. As well as the way Shiro did.

 

“I bet you can get some help from your m- boyfriends.” He caught himself from saying mates again since that wasn’t how he’d referred to them earlier. That part might be a bit difficult to keep under control. Hunk glanced from Lance to them and back again.

 

“Hm, if they help me get dressed we might never leave so keep them in here for me, will ya?” Lance couldn’t help a snort of laughter especially at the squawk from behind him.

 

“Can do.” Lance turned around and quickly landed in Shiro’s lap. “Now you guys have to stay put like meeeee.”

 

“The only way I’m going to stay put is if we’re cuddling because that is the only thing that will keep me from running in there and keeping him there for who knows how long.” Lance scooted onto one of Shiro’s thighs, opening his arms to Keith. “Cuddles it is.”

 

They both bundled up in Shiro’s lap, Lance glad for the warmth they provided. He was always a weird lukewarm temperature and never was he really warm unless he was embarrassed or sick. Fevers were quick to spot that way but still dreadful to go through.

 

Hunk was back in barely a few minutes, glancing to where Lance was drifting off again. He let out a fake gasp and clutched his chest. “Cuddling without me?” His tone was soft, the dramatics only in his actions. Lance peeked up, noticing how Hunk had a fond smile on his face. Lance returned it sleepily.

 

“Well, you cuddled without us last night so.”

 

“I couldn’t exactly just bring Lance into the bedroom before you guys had even met him. That really would’ve gotten him killed.” Keith just shrugged.

 

“He’s coming into bed with us tonight. He seems to be in need of some human affection. Or is our affection alien? Dude, what if we were aliens?” Keith had a sudden sparkle in his eyes, Shiro fondly watching him and Lance enjoying the way they shimmered with excitement. “We’d be some really weird aliens, Shiro.”

 

“You would. You’d probably have like six different arms and be super short but still be super cute.” Keith can’t help but snort.

 

“More hands to touch you with.” Shiro made a look as if it was a real thing they were discussing, nodding slightly. “I’d give even worse hugs that way though. Especially if I was short because I’m pretty sure at least fifty percent of what I would be hugging would be ass. Though, who says a little groping is bad in a hug when it’s a lover you’re hugging?” Lance couldn’t help a light flush to his cheeks at the word.

 

He slowly untangled himself from Keith and Shiro, getting confused looks from them as he went over to Hunk. Hunk saw the fakeness in the smile he plastered on his face. “We still gotta go play dress up guys! Groping and what not will have to wait.” Hunk looked him the face, seeing the edges of the mask he put on. His eyes were so sad.

 

“Oh yeah! Hell yeah, someone who actually wants to get dressed up by us, Shiro! Hunk never does because it apparently embarrasses him.” Keith can’t help but laugh. Lance finds he loves the sound.

 

“Let’s go then.” Hunk had his usual soft voice as Shiro and Keith stood up to leave. They went and put their shoes on and they were all outside. Lance took a deep breath of the air and the scents around him. He found he preferred the scents of the three’s house. A shot of pain went through his heart as he thought about it.

 

They got in what Hunk called the car, a strange vehicle in Lance’s eyes. Then again, he was used to traveling as vapor and just reorganizing himself into his solid form rather than being stuck in it constantly. Hunk decided where they went first. A place Keith seemed to get very excited about. Shiro tried to calm him down but the excitement carried over to Lance who got very curious.

 

When they got to the store, he found it was what they called a thrift shop. Everything had a previous owner and Lance found he loved the idea. He was first to go into the store, quickly running in and around all the racks of items. He crashed into a counter with an “oof” on impact. When he looked behind it, he saw someone all too familiar.

 

“You!” They quickly turned around to see Lance, eyes narrowing as they put a finger to their lips.

 

“Don’t blow my cover.” Then Lance had the silliest grin on his face. “What are you doing down here anyway?” They eyed him up as if it would give them their answers.

 

“I’m on vacation. Coran and Allura finally let me leave for a month. It took forever for me to convince them. I bet they never expected me to find you. How have you been Pidge?” They snorted, Pidge waving a hand dismissively.

 

“Human life. Quite interesting. I’ve made a few friends in the year or so I’ve been here.”

 

“Those friends wouldn’t happen to be named Keith, Hunk, and Shiro, would they?” Pidge squinted at him, as if it would tell them how exactly he knew. “I’m kind of living with them. Hunk already knows I’m an alien. Bet none of them know you are.”

 

“Pft, I wouldn’t so quickly let my identity out. Though, we should stop and act like we don’t know each other if that’s the case. You don’t wanna blow my cover, do you?”

 

“So!” Lance made it very obvious that they were talking with that alone. It caught Keith and Shiro’s attention from the clothes. “Do you run this wonderful place?” He had a silly grin on his face. “There’s so much different stuff! How can you possibly keep track of it all?” Pidge gave him a look he knew all too well. “That has to be difficult.”

 

“Well, mister, I happen to be very skilled at my job. Selling these items takes little effort usually. Not to mention, I’ve placed a device on everything that only I can remove and if the sensor on the door detects that device, the door automatically locks and alerts me.” Lance’s face turns to genuine interest at that.

 

“Oo! That sounds really cool! Can I test it?” Before Hunk can even get in a word, Pidge just shrugs.

 

“Knock yourself out.” Lance let out a squeal and grabbed the closest thing for sale and almost ran to the door. He was bouncing more so as he moved, Hunk barely catching sight of a look of nostalgia running over Pidge’s features. He knew then that there was no way they didn’t know each other. While Lance was distracted with trying to find the sensor on the door, Hunk slid over to Pidge.

 

“You two know each other.” Pidge flinched at Hunk’s words. “Which means you're an alien like him. Which I won’t tell anyone, you know that? I’ll protect you guys if I have to.”

 

“He only gets a month here.” Hunk’s eyes darkened. “He has to go home after the month and return to his job. To his life of repressed personality and kindness to others and selflessness.” Hunk swallowed. “Make this the best vacation you can. It might be the only one he ever gets.” Hunk nodded just before Lance let out a squeal of delight.

 

“I found it, Pidge!”

 

“Good job, Lance!” Pidge turned back to Hunk. “As another of his kind, I can tell he’s going to either enjoy this far too much or regret it entirely. Maybe a little of both. Life only has so many paths and we get the most minimal of foresight. I knew Lance was going to come down. That’s all I got with my weird foresight and he didn’t get anything about this trip in his. Help him enjoy himself.” Lance was making his way back to them, much slower this time. “He’s my best friend. Make him know what it’s like to be in love.”

 

Pidge turned back with that familiar loose grin. “I did awesome, didn’t I?”

 

“Yeah, you did.”

 

Hunk felt his chest tightening.

 

\---

 

They wound up getting Lance all of his outfits at Pidge’s store, Lance loving all of them. He had a mishmash of all kinds of shirts, some barely hanging off his frame and others looking to be a little tight in places. He mostly had shorts but he had a found a single pair of sweatpants that didn’t fall off completely. Pidge gave them a discount, making up some excuse for it. Hunk appreciated it.

 

They headed back home, Lance a mixture of excited and something else Hunk couldn’t quite name. He just knew it put a frown on his face.

 

“So, Lance, whatcha gonna wear when we get home?” Lance seemed to be startled by the question from Keith, as if surprised he would even talk to him.

 

“Oh… I was kinda wanting to stay in what I have on.” He glanced to Hunk before looking back down to the floorboards of the car. “Is that not okay?” Hunk felt that tight vice grip on his heart, tightening his hands on the steering wheel.

 

“It's okay! You look pretty nice in my clothes anyway.” Lance couldn’t help the flush of color over his cheeks, hands clasping onto the bottoms of the shorts he wore. The words repeated over and over in his head.  _ You look pretty nice in my clothes anyway. _ Lance hadn’t been complemented genuinely in a while. It made it all the more embarrassing as Hunk reached over and patted his hand as he swirled around with those few words in his head.

 

Keith and Shiro were distracted in the backseat as Hunk got a call. A groan leaving him as he grabbed it. He answered with quite a bit of annoyance. Lance could hear on the other end panicky voices. Hunk let out a sigh, saying he’d be there shortly.

 

“Change of plans. We’re not going home yet. I have to go help at the cafe. Apparently my menu was far too quickly ordered from and they can’t get enough people to learn how to make it in such short notice. Sorry Lance, if you want I can take you back to Pidge.” Lance opened his mouth, before closing it and shaking his head.

 

“I’d like to see where you work. But, um, maybe you can keep me away from too many people?” Hunk nodded.

 

“Hey, you two, I’m going to drop you off out front. Feel free to get yourselves something.” Keith and Shiro both gave their acknowledgement as Hunk turned the car around and took off towards the street Lance recognized as the one they met on. He watched out the window, seeing how empty it was. How lucky he was for Hunk to have spotted him.

 

\---

 

The whole endeavor of going into the back door was quite strange for Lance. Hunk didn’t mind him watching as he changed into his uniform. Nor did he mind letting Lance relax in what he was told was the break room. Lance was quick to get comfortable, recalling one of the few things he always had on him. Even if it would be clear he was an alien if anyone saw him pulling it out.

 

After glancing around, Lance deemed it safe as he waved his hand a bit to create a small cloud of navy blue smoke that solidified into a notebook and pen. He went about writing his current experiences, a journal of sorts. Something he did to keep his head on his shoulders as he went through life as a prince. 

 

The words were like his memories, except engraved into a small part him that no one else ever saw. He loved its personal nature. It was one of the few things no one except Pidge knew about. He was involved in writing so he didn’t notice Hunk lean in.

 

“Hey, buddy, are you hungry?” Lance looked up, wide eyed. “Did I startle you?”

 

The small notebook went unnoticed as Lance shifted to look at Hunk a bit better. “I wouldn’t mind a drink for right now… Just water.” Hunk nodded and went back into the kitchen. Lance leaned on his elbow, resting his cheek on his hand, watching the door. Hunk came back in after a little bit, placing an ice cold glass of water on the table in front of Lance.

 

“Just let me know if you get hungry.” Lance nodded and Hunk left.

 

It was quiet for Lance. He could hear the voices from the kitchen, Hunk’s voice above others and often a reprimand in his voice. He let himself space out, leaning heavily on his hand. His journal almost forgotten until his eyes widened as he realized he needed to recall this moment in later days. He just knew he would.

 

The small, hand size journal was brought up again and he was scribbling. The scribbles were almost illegible but he knew what it said. He always knew what it said.

 

After letting out a sigh, he went back to leaning against his hand. Waving his hand around a bit, the journal evaporated back into the smoke it was before and was absorbed into his skin. He glanced at the nails he’d paid no mind to before coming down to earth. A lot of the human body was extremely similar to his species, which was nice.

 

One big difference was their eyes and Lance loved his real eyes. This fake pair he looks through seem so clouded. He despised it but also found the experience intriguing. They could see so much less.

 

Their clothing wasn’t made to be compatible with a specific person’s vapor. They were all unique and at the same time all the same. It was so strange. Lance found himself thinking about Keith and Shiro. Shiro seemed so composed and like the one to restrain somebody if they were an issue. Yet, he also got so excited to get to help dress Lance up despite trying to hide it. Lance could even see the longing in his eyes when he looked at Hunk while they were in kitchen and when Hunk went to get dressed. It was easy to see that longing.

 

With Keith, he always saw that fire in his soul burning so brightly in his eyes. He was who he was and anybody who had an issue with it could take themselves elsewhere. Lance saw confidence and he saw the support he could feel Keith relying on. It was strange to be able to see those things so clearly but it only further proved what he dreaded as his truth.

 

Lance had found his romantic partners, the ones he was destined to be with. But apparently destiny forget to factor in that he’s an alien who will only get this month with them. He’d waited so long to feel that rush of relief in somebody else’s arms and now he wished he’d never felt it. One could only have so much hope for so long.

 

He spaced out as his thoughts ran rampant, falling asleep on the table in front of him.

 

\---

 

Hunk made sure he stayed warm by wrapping his shirt around him when he found him asleep. Maybe it would help him a little bit.

 

It did.

 

\---

 

When Lance woke up again, he found himself in Hunk’s arms once again.

 

“Did I time travel?” The words were slightly slurred with sleep as he curled up against Hunk. Then he felt a small hand on his shoulder.

 

“Nope.” Was Keith’s only response, Hunk focused on making sure Lance was close to his chest. “Shiro said he’d drive so you can keep a hold of freezey-mc-freeze-pants here.” Hunk gave him a smile and looked to Shiro. He thanked him and helped Lance into the backseat. Sadly, they didn’t have a blanket in the car.

 

Lance was still delirious as Hunk held onto him. He felt his stomach grumble and he grumbled in response. “I should’ve eaten earlier…”

 

“We can stop somewhere and grab you something to eat.” Lance pouted a bit against Hunk’s chest as he buckled him in. Shiro started the car, everybody else in already and buckled when it started moving. Lance made sure to stay close to Hunk’s warmth, a pout heavy on his features.

 

He wanted too many things. Too many things he couldn’t have as prince of his kind. Sure, he could very easily have a polyamorous relationship, that was commonplace on his homeworld. What wasn’t so common was bringing in people from a planet they weren't even supposed to go to much less communicate with. He wanted more than anything to just take them with him when he had to leave. 

 

But they had families. They have each other. Lance could feel his own anxiety of who would want him after he’s suppressed almost every part of himself as prince. He found his hands digging into Hunk’s shirt, hiding himself against Hunk’s shirt. Tears, ones he wasn’t familiar with, streamed down his face. Liquid tears were strange and seemed to make his eyes burn as he cried. He decided he didn’t like how they made him feel as he buried his face further against Hunk’s warmth, hardly noticing the hand stroking his back slowly.

 

Shiro and Keith were silent as he cried. Broken whimpers leaving him as he clung desperately to the fabric in his hands. He had no idea what he would do when he left. How he even would let himself leave.

 

He passed out again as the crying wore him out.

 

\---

 

Hunk carried him inside and wrapped him up in the comforter on the couch, surprised he stayed asleep. He could feel a mixture of emotions from Keith as he settled down on the floor next to the couch. He saw hints of jealousy but also sympathy and largely, affection for the man they hardly knew. It had hardly been a day and Keith was already showing signs of wanting to keep him, if not as a friend, as something more.

 

Hunk left them to go make dinner, knowing Lance would be hungry when he woke up. Shiro had joined him in the kitchen as Keith stayed by Lance.

 

“You found somebody so full of life out in a street, huh.” Shiro mused quietly, watching Hunk work on getting everything together for a simple stew. “Why does it feel like you’re lying to us?”

 

“I’m not lying when I said I found him in the street.” Hunk’s words were quiet, as if testing what Shiro will accept. “I did find him in the middle of a street sometime after midnight.”

 

“But there’s more, isn’t there?”

 

“I made a promise. If that means I have to avoid questions, then that means I’m going to avoid questions.” Shiro clicked his tongue. “He’s not dangerous. Just sad. I just want to help him be happy, to be himself. Don’t you?”

 

“You know how protective I can get.”

 

“I also know how you won’t hurt me. Hurting him in any way will, in turn, hurt me. I don’t know why but I’m attached. He reminds me of someone… Or something. I don’t know. Just,” Hunk sounds a bit desperate, turning to face Shiro, “Don’t hurt him. He doesn’t get forever, you know.”

 

Shiro let out a sigh, running a hand through his hair. “As long as he doesn’t steal you guys from me like that one time…”

 

“Shiro,” Hunk put down what he was doing, moving to hold Shiro’s face between his hands, “Lance would want you too. I’m sure of it. Give him a chance. We don’t even know if he sees any of us in that way. Besides, he doesn’t seem the type to ruin a relationship.” Hunk pressed a soft kiss to Shiro’s scarred nose. “You shouldn’t have to save us again. I still feel bad that you had to do that.”

 

“You know I’d do anything for you guys…” Shiro murmured as he held Hunk’s face, gently guiding their foreheads to touch. “I mean anything. Though, I will admit, Lance does seem… Attractive in a way similar to you two.”

 

“See? You’re already seeing it my way, Shiro. Now, you just have to accept he isn’t going to hurt us on purpose. Just let him feel at home, maybe? Actually, can you go check up on him? He might be waking up soon. I don’t want him panicking.” Shiro let go and walked off with an exaggerated huff.

 

“You’re lucky I love you.”

 

“Love you too.”

 

The conversation in the other room was muffled. Hunk didn’t take the time to try to understand it either, more focused on starting up the stew he was making for all four of them, himself included. He did always enjoy making a stew of vegetables and a bit of hamburger meat put in for good measure.

 

He was humming a tune from when he had been on his own. A solemn tune that rang out loneliness more than anything.

 

Lance and the other two came in, Lance more dragged than actually coming in on his own accord. They had a laugh and Hunk gave Lance small pieces of partially cooked vegetables. Dinner was quick and they all tucked in the bed, Lance a bit hesitant about invading their private space before Keith forcefully dragged him into the bed. Even if he didn’t have to use much force since Lance did want to join them.

 

They all slept peacefully that night.

 

Lance had a vision and knew what it meant. What it withheld. He didn’t want for that to come to be. The darkness of the colors that swarmed in his vision as he opened his eyes in the night scared him. He knew it would be a dreadfully heavy event, one of regrets and fury. He didn’t want to think of when that could happen. Or when it would.

 

He couldn’t fall back asleep.

 

\---

 

A week passed. They all hung out in intervals, when Keith went to work, Lance was with Hunk. When Shiro went to work, Lance was with Pidge. When Pidge was busy and Shiro and Keith were free, he’d be with them. Sometimes it was just him and Shiro. Sometimes just him and Hunk. It was never just him and Keith.

 

Over that week, he was almost confused as to why he was never alone with Keith. Whether it was just chance or what. Shiro had warmed up to him over the week, often times offering to walk around with him when the others were busy. Lance enjoyed those walks.

 

He and Keith would bicker sometimes but it was quickly diffused into laughter about something stupid one of them said while bickering. Hunk would let them bicker but he always seemed to keep an eye on them. None of the disagreements ever lasted long. None of them had, at least.

 

“What is your deal?” Lance found himself shouting, surprised at his own sound.

 

“What’s yours? You’re always hanging out with my boyfriends! Why can’t you just leave for a day so it can be like it was?!” Lance stopped. He had no idea how they got to this point. He couldn’t remember. All he knew was that those stupid liquid tears were stinging his vision again. He took a deep breath before letting the quiet words leave his mouth.

 

“Maybe I will then.” He didn’t know where his feet were taking him. He didn’t stop even as Hunk and Shiro both tried to call after him. His feet only moved faster when he got his resolve to leave. Hunk and Shiro looked back at Keith, finding his mouth open and his expression crestfallen. Tears slipped down his cheeks.

 

The tiny words Lance couldn’t hear. “I didn’t mean it…”

 

The tan male let his feet thud loudly against the ground as he ran. He knew where he was going at that point. His breathing heavy as he stopped in front of the shop door. The sign said closed but the door was open as he tried it. Letting himself in, he found Pidge coming out into the main area of the store.

 

“What happened?” Lance let out a heavy breath as he let the door close behind him. “You ran here, Lance. What could you possibly…” Their voice trailed off. “Keith said something insensitive, didn’t he?”

 

Lance let a sob break out of his lungs as he crumpled to the floor. “P-Pidge, am I ruining-  _ hic _ \- their lives?” They shook their head, kneeling down to hold his face as tears streamed down it.

 

“No, Lance. Keith just isn’t used to having another person so involved with the people he deems as safe. He didn’t have anyone before them so he’s a bit possessive at times.” Lance sobbed. “Let’s get you in the back of the store, okay?” Lance nodded shakily as he stood up on wobbly legs. Pidge led him to the back, leading him to a small couch. He sat down as they quickly went and locked the front door. They quickly returned to find him furiously rubbing at his eyes.

 

“I just wanted to… I just wanted to be friendly… Pidge, they, they’re my destiny… I can’t change that. All I can do is accept that I’ve already fallen for them and that, that hurt me a lot, Pidge. I don’t even know what I did…”

 

“How long have you been here, Lance?”

 

“You should know.”

 

“Say it for me, Lance.”

 

“A week. Seven days.” He sniffled, rubbing an eye again.

 

“Now, how long do you think it has been since Keith has been able to just be with his boyfriends?” Lance furrowed his brows, thinking about it.

 

“Seven days. I’m… I’m almost always there. It’s never just me and Keith either. That should be fine but he hasn’t… He hasn’t gotten anytime with just them in seven days… I wouldn’t be able to stand not having them all to myself for seven days straight if I had them at all.”

 

“Can you tell me what he said? What he said that made you come here.”

 

“He said something about me leaving for a day just so things could go back to what they were before. Something like that. I said that maybe I would. Then I ran off. I ran straight here. Pidge… I think this is what the vision I had a week ago was about. Pidge, I…” He sniffled again, tears starting up again. “The vision didn’t have anything about us working it out… It was just fury and regret and sadness and heavy. It was so heavy… And so dark…”

 

“Do you want to go back and let this work out or do you want to stay the night and just let yourself relax a bit before going back into the fray?” Pidge moved their hand soothingly over his shoulder, the tears slowing down at the movement.

 

“I… I wanna stay. I wanna stay here for the night, if, if that’s alright with you…” Pidge let a grin spread across their features.

 

“Of course it’s alright! It’ll be a sleepover, like old times. I remember sneaking you out of the castle to look up at the stars. They always made you smile and you’d point out every star you could name.” Lance couldn’t help but chuckle. “I’ll even turn on the heat for you. You’ve always been quick to freeze if it wasn’t warm enough.”

 

“Thanks Pidge.”

 

“You’d do the same for me.”

 

“Yeah. Yeah I would.”

 

\---

 

They were the ones to come over to Pidge’s place the very next morning, Keith complaining as he leaned against the front door. He was mumbling about it just not being comfortable without Lance in the bed. That he never wanted it to go back to what it was before because it just wasn’t enough now.

 

Pidge glared them down when they opened the door. A scowl ever present on their features as they looked them all up and down. Keith was still in what they could only guess were his sleep clothes, Hunk and Shiro no better off other than being mostly asleep and obviously annoyed. Probably Keith griping about Lance not being there and it being his fault.

 

“Piiidge, please, let me grovel at Lance’s feet and apologize foreeeeeeeeever. I was stupid and I need him to know I was stupid and that I need him to come baaaaack. Piiiiidge, pleeeeease.” Keith was pitiful as he spoke, Pidge pinched their brows together.

 

“He’s still sleeping. Do you have any idea how early it is?”

 

“Then let me cuddle up with him and go back to sleeeeeeep.” They rolled their eyes, Hunk and Shiro both seeming to react to the idea of cuddling and going back to sleep. It wasn’t any time close to when any of them would normally wake up but Pidge had one of those instances where they just woke up out of the blue.

 

“You’re all lucky I actually had an extra bed for him to sleep on and that you guys are allowed to join him in it.” The excitement that went across Keith’s face was adorable. “Just stay quiet, you idiots. I’ll take you there.”

 

They all nodded as they followed Pidge after the front door was locked again. It wasn’t long before they were all curling up on the full sized mattress where Lance was bundled up. He barely reacted to the increase of people around him, actually relaxing into their arms as they all quickly fell back asleep. Pidge gave one last final look before leaving, satisfied.

 

\---

 

Another week went by, Keith making a point of hanging out with Lance as much as possible. Anytime Keith had the chance, he was by Lance’s side and holding him close. It was a bit confusing for the prince, he hadn’t had someone so adamant about contact in a long time. Or ever.

 

Hunk and Shiro definitely noticed it but didn’t say anything. Lance would catch their eyes scanning over how Keith clung to him. Lance didn’t particularly understand why they didn’t point it out, especially when Keith’s touches seemed to be a bit more personal.

 

The next day, Keith had to go to work but Shiro and Hunk both stayed with Lance. He was curled up on the couch, wrapped up in the comforter that always stayed on it. Hunk nudged Shiro and Lance couldn’t tell exactly what for. Then Shiro was joining him on the couch, wrapping around Lance and the comforter gently.

 

“Keith isn’t usually so quick to cling to someone.” Lance blinked at the statement, his brain supplying an answer he couldn’t say. “Lance, I know you and Hunk have a secret,” Lance stiffened. “As much as I hate to admit it, we all have secrets. Even though I want to know what the secret is, I won’t demand it since Hunk has deemed it isn’t necessary for us to know. He decided we’re safer not knowing right now. Or something. He confuses me sometimes.”

 

“Shiro.” Hunk shot him a look as he grabbed his attention before he could spiral into a ramble.

 

“Anyway, the point is, I’ve come to trust you despite knowing about that secret being there. Keith may not know you guys have a secret but if he did, well, I don’t know how he’d react. He’s already rather fond of you. Even if he isn’t aware of it. Hell, even I’m fond of you despite my protective nature.” Shiro nibbled on his bottom lip before dragging a hand through his hair, the soft white tuft slipping between his human fingers. The prosthetic of his right arm was Pidge’s tech, Lance knew as soon as he saw it. “I’m actually even getting protective of you. So, please, I want to know at the very least, the gravity of whatever secret you two share.”

 

“Shiro, that’s…” Lance started, voice closing off. He grabbed his human hand, squeezing it ever so slightly. “That isn’t something I can decide for you. To me, it’s… It’s important you don’t know for as long as I can keep it that way.”

 

“But I want to know… I want to know everything about you…” Lance offered a smile, albeit pained as it spread across his face. “I can’t anytime soon, can I?”

 

“No… You might… You might never get to have that wish fulfilled. I’m sorry but it’s not something I’m allowed share as much as I want. Hunk wasn’t even supposed to know. He just happened upon it.” Lance’s fingers tightened against Shiro’s hand, eyes turning downcast. “I still don’t know how I feel about all of this…” He looked over to Hunk, who offered a soft smile, encouraging him. “How important are physical looks to you? And Keith and Hunk?”

 

Shiro let a smile spread across his face, eyes soft as his brow pinched together. “They aren’t to me. As long as you’re still you personality wise, I’ll never care what you look like.” Lance let a soft smile spread across his face.

 

“That goes for me too, Lance.” Hunk’s voice was just loud enough for Lance to hear and still be soft despite being in the one other chair in the living room. “Keith shouldn’t have any issues either. You’re safe with us.” Lance gave a glance, eyes warm with life and shining ever so slightly like they had when Hunk had first seen him. The shine disappeared after he rubbed his eyes and looked back to Shiro.

 

Lance moved both his hands and gently grabbed Shiro’s prosthetic arm, closing his eyes and focusing on it. Shiro was about to question what he was doing before he felt his sense of touch returning to what it had been before he lost his arm. Before Pidge gave him a prosthetic that had a dull sense of touch and before Pidge had mentioned he probably wouldn’t ever be able to feel anything like he used to with that arm. His eyes widened, noticing the electronics of the prosthetic glowing a bright blue before dimming back down to a teal, a mix of the green they were before and the blue they just were. Then Lance collapsed against his chest, fingers still gently holding onto his arm.

 

“Lance?” Shiro was panicking, Hunk quickly moving over and both of them noticing the bright red flush that spread across his features. The short breaths that left him and the sudden blazing heat that left his body. “We have to get him to Pidge.”

 

“Pidge? What’ll they-” Hunk cut himself off before remembering that Pidge was also an alien like Lance. “Pidge’ll know what to do.”

 

They rushed to get Lance in the car, still wrapped up in the comforter from the couch. They didn’t buckle him in as Shiro started the car, pulling out after Hunk let him know he had a good hold on Lance. The drive there was a blur as they pulled up to the back of the store, hitting the doorbell of the backdoor. Greeted with the panicked looks of Hunk and Shiro, Pidge quickly ushered them in with Lance held close against Hunk’s chest. Before Pidge asked what happened, they clutched their head with a grimace.

 

“Get him to the bed where you all were last week.” They listened without a second thought, feet thumping loudly against the floor. Pidge’s words hardly heard as they moved. “You idiot. Giving part of yourself so freely just to show him how much you care. They don’t even know what you just did, you idiot.” 

 

Hunk and Shiro crowded around Lance as they placed him, still curled up, on the bed. Pidge was in within minutes, holding a device they’d never seen before. They were ran off from around Lance, quickly being shoved out of the room. Hunk was grumbling as he grabbed Shiro and quickly rested against Shiro’s chest.

 

“I caused this. Oh gods, I made you talk to him and then this and I just…” Hunk sounded angry but more worried and panicked as he clung tightly to Shiro’s arms. He felt Hunk shaking slightly as he curled up against him. “He better be okay.”

 

\---

 

Keith had been texted and came over in a rush. He was barely held back by Hunk for only a minute before Pidge let Keith enter the room Lance had been in. They didn’t let Shiro and Hunk go in, saying something about causing this and having to wait until he was conscious enough to request them.

 

Hunk and Shiro sat outside the door, annoyed that Pidge wouldn’t let them in. After a little while, Keith was coming out and looked down at Shiro and Hunk. “He says he’s sorry. Why is he apologizing?” Keith’s eyes were narrowed as he looked at the two who had been with Lance. They both looked sheepish, clinging to each other. “I said,  _ why is he  _ **_apologizing_ ** _? _ ”

 

“Keith.” Pidge’s voice grabbed his attention, saving Hunk and Shiro from that look. “If Lance is apologizing, he thinks it’s his fault. Instead of asking them, ask him. You’ll get an answer a lot faster, even if it sounds like bullshit. Go back in the heat room and he’ll tell you, I can still hear him apologizing.” Keith nodded and did just that. Pidge turned their attention on Hunk and Shiro. “You two are going to tell me  _ exactly _ what happened in the dining room. And Hunk, make some soup, Lance is going to need it. Make sure it has bits of meats. Chicken noodle soup with chicken bits would be a good idea. I have everything you should need for it in the kitchen. But first, you’re going to tell me what happened, play by play, in the dining room.”

 

They followed them as if they were a parent having just gotten onto their children for not paying close enough attention to one of the other kids. Hunk and Shiro clung to each other’s hands, a lifeline for each other with Keith being mad at them.

 

The dining room had just enough seats for everyone to sit at the table, including Keith and Lance later, and still have some room. Pidge looked at them expectantly after they sat down. “Well?” They spoke after neither of the men said anything.

 

“I-I was talking to Lance about something really important and kind of personal and he had asked if physical appearance was a big thing and I said no but in a really long way and then he grabbed the upper part of the prosthetic you made for me and it started glowing bright blue and Lance looked really focused and I could finally feel in it like I did before the fight and then he collapsed and I don’t know what to do because I pretty much confessed that I care a lot about him and I’m really not sure what to-” Shiro felt Hunk’s hand clasp against his mouth, silencing him. He had even noticed he was crying.

 

“To grab the essential points from Shiro’s ramble, Lance grabbed the prosthetic and it glowed and Shiro could feel through it clearly and then he passed out. That was after Shiro said he’d care for Lance as long as Lance was still himself personality wise. And I had said he was safe with us…” Hunk bit down on his bottom lip, eyes turned down as a sadness crawled over them.

 

“Well, you were smart in bringing him here. That alone already proves he’s safe with you. Now, Hunk get on making that soup so Lance has something to eat when he decides to ruin my effort of trapping him in a heat room. Which should be in about an hour or so. He gets sick a lot. Especially like this.” 

 

“Have you known each other long?” Shiro’s voice was soft, eyes still watery. Pidge let a soft, nostalgic grin spread across their lips.

 

“Yes. A long, long time. He’d be honored to know that you two are so worried about him. Make sure you let him know that he doesn’t have anything to apologize for. Also, you better fucking thank him.” Shiro nodded, rubbing at his eyes.

 

“The soup should be done within the hour.” Hunk let them know as he came back and sat down with Shiro. Keith came in at that moment, grumbling.

 

“He kicked me out.” Pidge can’t help a laugh.

 

“I should’ve warned you, after he’s said his piece, he usually wants to be alone. He was probably really embarrassed to have you in there. Also, go wash your face, you’re sweating up a storm.” Keith rolled his eyes before going to the bathroom and doing just that. When he was back, he had water dripping down onto his sweat soaked shirt. “You know what, go find yourself something to wear from the store, lucky you that I closed the store hours ago.”

 

Pidge glanced at the other two, Hunk obviously worn out and Shiro’s shirt slightly sweaty. 

 

“How about all three of you go find yourselves something. Then take a shower. All of you. Is there anything I need to do for the soup, Hunk?” Hunk tilted his head back before getting up.

 

“Nah, just stir it every now and then. Doesn’t need anything other than that.”

 

“Okay, now go get yourselves something else to wear.”

 

\---

 

They were cleaned up a bit and in their different outfits sitting at the table when Lance walked in. “Piiidge… Did you make that weird stuff again…?” Pidge snorted.

 

“I didn't cook, you idiot. I left that to the chef.”

 

“But the chef hasn’t…” Lance finally opened his eyes, sight settling on the three he had an inexplicable crush on at this point. “Oh. You mean Hunk.” His words were suddenly clipped. “So… what did you make?”

 

“Chicken noodle soup.”

 

Lance made a noise like he knew what he was talking about. 

 

“It tastes pretty good.” Lance nodded as he let Pidge grab him a bowl. It was thrust into his hands and he was forced to sit down at the table. He stared at it for a minute before deciding to take the spork Pidge gave him and try one of the noodles. His eyes widened after trying it and he started eating heartily.

 

“I’ll take that as he likes it.” Pidge snorted as they moved and sat back down at their own chair, eating their own bowl of soup. “Keith, you have to eat too.” Keith pouted, staring down at the bowl in front of him. “Come on, Lance is eating now. You have no excuse now.”

 

With a huff, Keith took a spork to the bowl, eating finally. He pouted as he ate and glanced over to Lance. That bright red flush from earlier already gone. Keith relaxed as he watched as he ate. It was a bit weird, not that Keith would really acknowledge it.

 

“So, Keith, have you gotten to know about Shiro’s arm?” Lance’s voice was a bit garbled since his mouth was full. 

 

“What do you mean?” Keith let his brows pinch together in confusion, lips pursing in a pout. “Which one do you mean?” Lance swallowed and grinned.

 

“You should grab his prosthetic arm! Just grab it, trust me!” Lance had a grin as Keith gave him a look. “Or kiss it! Just touch it someway!” Keith gave him another look, before rolling his eyes.

 

“I’ll entertain you.” He moved and pressed his lips to Shiro’s prosthetic hand, the blush that spread across Shiro’s face was endearing. “You… Wait, you can feel that properly now?” The realization was quick since he had done a similar thing to his human hand many a time with the exact same reaction. “Did  _ Lance _ do that? Is that why he’s sick?”

 

“Essentially, yes that is why Lance got sick. He makes the trade off more than he should be allowed to.” Pidge gave him a look he knew all too well. “He should be fine soon. Especially with Hunk’s cooking.”

 

“Yeah! This stuff is really good and I’m glad you went through the trouble of making it.”

 

“It was no trouble at all. I’m happy to cook for you, Lance. I care about you after all.” Lance’s cheeks flushed and he stood up, grabbing the bowl he had.

 

“I’m going to get some more and then head back into the heat room… Thanks guys.” Pidge gave him a knowing look, full of all the teasing they would say and causing Lance to fluster even more.

 

“Get some rest, okay?” He nodded, rushing through the motions of getting more soup and getting out of sight for the three. He didn’t care if Pidge saw him. “You guys embarrassed him so much easier than I’ve ever been able to. Good luck ever convincing him not to run at such genuine kindness. I can tell you guys love him, even if just as friends. He won’t get used to that any time soon.”

 

“W-wait, love him?” Keith was beet red, eyes widened. “Wha- I- huh?”

 

“If you’ll excuse Keith, he hasn’t realized that’s how he feels. He doesn’t exactly burn so quickly to people like he has with you and Lance. He’s had a lot longer to accept that with you.”

 

“Shut up Shiro!” He shoved him lightly, still beet red. He decided to just lay against his chest, embarrassment seeping in. 

 

“Either way, you’ve known him, what, two weeks? A little more?” They all nodded, Keith still grumbling against Shiro. “I’m surprised you’ve already gotten so attached. Keith,” He turned, still pouting but looked at Pidge who had a grin on their face. “You should’ve seen their faces when they brought him here. Pure terror was there. Okay, more so concern but man they were terrified. It was a picture worthy moment for someone who has never seen someone so genuinely concerned about Lance’s well being in a long time. Well, somebody around his age.”

 

“Wait, really? Is that why he’s so bad at handling our kindness?” Hunk sounded incredulous, suddenly very sure of wanting to go into the heat room and making sure Lance knew they cared.

 

“Yeah, more or less. He doesn’t really get out much.” Pidge just shrugged before they made their way out of the dining room. “Feel free to wait until he doesn’t need the heat room so hot and maybe you guys can join him for the night.”

 

They shared their agreement, Keith finally going back to eating. The night carried on until Lance came barging out of the room he was in and into the dining room, effectively startling the three of them. “I can  _ not sleep _ without you guys, please, come to bed.” Hunk chuckled, easily moving to Lance and walking behind him, watching the other two who were still stunned.

 

“Come on you two, he literally asked us to come to bed. Isn’t that exactly what we were waiting for?” Lance’s cheeks flushed but he didn’t run. They scrambled up and were effectively clumsy as they tried to just get up and join them.

 

“I-I’ll wait for you guys to come in, okay?” Lance was quick as he rushed off into the spare bedroom.

 

“You guys are a mess.” 

 

“Shut up, Hunk.”

 

They all wound up sleeping bundled up together, almost squishing Lance protectively.

 

\---

 

Another week passed. It was uneventful and Lance had been happily adding more to his memory journal. After that week, another one passed. He only had a few days left. He looked up and he knew that the clouds were gathering, ready to give him the signal in the next few days. He was getting more closed off, less attentive.

 

“Lance?” Keith’s voice was soft. Lance didn’t respond. “Lance, buddy?”

 

“Huh?” The vacant look that was on his face was quick to fade. His eyes filling up with an emotion Keith couldn’t quite place.

 

“You alright?”

 

“Yeah, I’m fine. Just… Thinking.” Keith nodded slightly, curling up next to him. “How would you guys react if you never saw me again after I go home?”

 

“Are you going home soon? Did you finally get back in contact with your family to go home?” Lance winced at the words. He forgot Keith and Shiro didn’t know the whole story still.

 

“Well, it’s complicated. But how would you feel if you never got to see me again?” Keith clung tighter to him.

 

“Devastated.”

 

“Do you wanna elaborate?”

 

“Lance, you’re important to me. We’ve only known each other less than a month and I don’t want to even think about you leaving.” Lance smiled weakly, pulling Keith closer, settling his chin on his head.

 

“I’m going to ask Hunk and Shiro the same question when they get home.”

 

“Okay…”

 

A couple hours passed and Keith refused to move from Lance’s lap. Shiro got home first, explaining that Hunk would be late getting home. Lance asked him to join them in the living room after his shower. It didn’t seem like any time had passed when Shiro came in with his hair dripping wet, a pair of sweat pants hanging off his hips.

 

“Did you have something you needed to talk about?” Lance nodded, eyes downcast as he felt his hands tighten their grip in Keith’s shirt. “No matter what you say, I won’t be upset.” Lance took a deep breath.

 

“How would you feel if I went home and you guys never saw me again?” Shiro slowly blinked, taking a slow breath in.

 

“It’d be like when I lost Hunk and Keith a year ago…” Lance’s brow pinched together. “I thought I’d never see them again when they were kidnapped. Lucky for me, Pidge had recently gotten involved with us and Keith was wearing one of the shirts from Pidge’s store and they told me there was a tracker they could activate in it and if it wasn’t for Pidge I wouldn’t have ever gotten the chance to go save them. Even if I lost my arm in the process, Pidge knew I would somehow and had this arm built for me before it happened. It’s only been a year and it still haunts me at night.”

 

Keith moved away from Lance’s chest, for the first time since he had responded. “Shiro…”

 

“It doesn’t get to me as long as I have you two with me. You,” He pointedly looks Lance in the eye, “Have helped a lot as well when you joined us in bed. I don’t know why but you help me feel even safer.” He took a deep breath. “Lance, I don’t know how it’ll affect me but I know it will. I know I’ll miss you. I care about you like I do Keith and Hunk. I care about Pidge too but that’s different.”

 

Shiro looked a bit awkward as he fidgeted with his hands. Lance and Keith both moved, opening their arms to him. “Get over here.” He quickly came over, his hair still a bit wet causing Lance to chuckle as it tickled him a bit. They all resituated until Lance was sandwiched between them.

 

A couple hours passed, Keith fell asleep and so did Shiro. Lance kept his eyes trained on the door. Hunk came home to find Lance staring at the door, surrounded by the other two. “You have an important question.”

 

“I do.”

 

“It has to do with you being an alien, doesn’t it?”

 

“It does.”

 

Hunk let out a soft sigh as he made his way to the extra chair in the living room. “Go on then. I’m listening.”

 

“How will you feel when I leave? I’ll probably never be allowed to come back.”

 

“I still don’t want you to leave. I want you to stay for as long as you possibly can. For forever, honestly. I’m sure you received similar answers from those two considering how they’re clinging to you.”

 

“I did.”

 

“You know we don’t want to let you go.”

 

“I do.”

 

“Lance, please, I know you have more to say on the matter.”

 

“...I do.”

 

“You know you can tell us anything, right?” Lance nibbled on his bottom lip, looking at the floor. Shiro stirred at his side.

 

“I sort of know. It’s not really… Something I’m used to.” Hunk got up and moved over to them. “Are we going to bed?” Hunk nodded.

 

“I’m going to try to lift you three up.” 

 

“Hunk! That is a terrible idea!” Hunk couldn’t help but chuckle, Keith stirring and looking up blearily at Hunk.

 

“Bed?”

 

“Mhm.” Keith freed himself and Shiro woke up with that.

 

“Bed.” Shiro nodded and freed himself as well, both of them walking on autopilot to the bedroom.

 

“Would you look at that. I didn’t have to do anything more than chuckle and hum. Come on, let’s go to bed. They’ve probably stripped down to their boxers already. Feel free to as well.”

 

“I kind of still prefer to keep my clothes on.”

 

“Suit yourself.”

 

\---

 

Then they were upon the day, Lance had insisted they go out. All three of them and had insisted they all be off for this one day. He had still been rather vacant but he did his best as they walked down the streets, Hunk somehow leading them back to the street Lance had first materialized.

 

The sky had been overcast for days. Not a single drop of rain had fallen in that entire time. They were all a bit carried away as they walked, Keith talking with Shiro and for once not clinging to Lance. Lance kept dragging his feet and glancing up at the sky.

 

When it started to rain, none of them knew what was happening. They didn’t really know what to do as Lance disappeared despite their yelling and his crying. They were all crying by the time he had evaporated.

 

“Lance… Why’d you have to just…” Keith broke down against Hunk’s chest, clinging desperately to the two still there. “Why’d we have to fall in love with a prince of another species entirely? An alien prince of all people?”

 

“I think… It’s called destiny. I think, maybe, we’re going to change a lot of things on Lance’s planet. I think… Maybe… Our lives are going to change a lot more soon…” Hunk’s voice was soft as he looked up to the sky, rain still splattering down on them.

 

“Come on, let’s go home for now. We’ll catch a cold.” Shiro started dragging them away, sparing a glance to the sky. “Lance wouldn’t want to be the reason we got sick.”


	2. preparations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance may be a prince, but only once in a lifetime do you get three destined ones. How important are they to Lance? What is he willing to put himself through for these three who he's known for a little over a month? The answer is much more than any sane altean ever would.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so i have no idea how well this is written and am just posting it because one, i finally have a spot where im comfortable cutting this chapter off on, and two, i doubt i'll convince myself to post it if i don't do it now since im feeling pretty shitty,,,, also there is some smut that i have no idea how i even wrote so imma change that rating to explicit for lance's alien dick

As soon as Lance was back in his own skin, still a beautiful bronze only it glistened much more and caught the light much better than human skin, he was letting out a heavy breath. “Are you alright?” Coran’s voice was suddenly in his ear and he looked over as he solidified, a worried look on his face. Lance waved him off.

“Just thinking. That was a goodbye I’ll remember, for sure.” Coran’s moustache moved with his frown.

“You’d made friends during your stay on Earth?”

“Oh yes!” Lance found himself getting excited, doing nothing to stop it. “Coran, they were so wonderful! They took care of me and asked for nothing in return! They didn’t even know I was a prince and still did that! They cried as I said goodbye, you saw that for certain. Why couldn’t you have just let me stay a little while longer? Just a bit of time. That’s all I needed.”

“No it’s not. I could see, my boy, you’ve fallen head over heels for them. Those humans. What about your destined one or ones?”

“They are my destined ones, Coran.” The look of shock that passed over his face was almost laughable. “Coran, have you ever met your destined ones?”

“Well, no, I can’t say I have.”

“You’ve been stuck here for so long, for all you know, your destiny lies out in the stars with the other worlds. Your destined ones might span multiple worlds. Mine just happened to all be on Earth. The one place we’re not even supposed to go! Coran, I must find some way to bring them back with me.”

“But, sir! What will Allura say when she finds out the prince is trying to bring humans to our planet?”

“Allura doesn’t have to know for now. After all, she’ll have my head and be ready for some of your nunville right after. You know she’d be livid if she found out my destined ones were humans!” Lance hummed, a beat to his step as he moved. “Besides, I haven’t even gone home yet. I’m technically still on vacation, if you think about it. Now get me a communications device, I’ve an important task to set to.”

\---

They hadn’t caught any colds after returning home, Keith making a big show of stripping as soon as they were inside. Shiro just chuckled at that and followed suite. Hunk rolled his eyes and picked up their clothes, taking them to the laundry as his boyfriends stood naked in the living room.

“We haven’t been naked in the living room in a while, have we…?” Shiro snorted at Keith’s revelation.

“It would’ve embarrassed Lance.”

“For reasons we now know he would’ve been terrible at handling. What if he couldn’t’ve kept his hands to himself?” Keith let out a laugh, clutching at his stomach. Recent scars were scattered over his stomach from events they wouldn’t like to talk about, ever. None of them really had any issues with scars, especially after Shiro had gone through so much to make sure they came back to him alive.

“You know he wouldn’t’ve been able to keep his hands to himself, just look at how beautiful both of you are.” Hunk hummed as he came back, naked as well. “I put our clothes in the laundry.”

“I wouldn’t mind now. Especially not now. Fuck, I actually think I wish he would just appear out of nowhere and just fucking touch me. I don’t even care exactly how he touches me, I just want to feel his touch. I really want to feel that lukewarm of his skin against mine. He always had a strange body temperature and I know now that was because he’s an alien but did he have to be a prince too? Like really?” Keith had his arms wrapped around himself protectively, as if his body might just split open if he spoke so openly without some kind of barrier.

“Keith…” Hunk rested his hands on Keith’s shoulder as Shiro came to his front. “We’re here for you.” A soft kiss was shared between them, Hunk softly held onto Keith’s shoulders, feeling him relax beneath both of their touches. More kisses were spread along Keith’s skin. When he tried to kiss either of them back, they’d stop him. Finally, he pointed it out.

“You have to save as many kisses as possible for when we get Lance back because you’re going to be in charge of smothering him in kisses, okay?” Keith snorted but just let it be, enjoying the way their skin seemed to spark and fizzle with each point of contact. They hadn’t touched each other in a long while. A month was quite a while for them and they were so distracted by Lance they hadn’t even noticed. Now it was all flowing out in soft touches and promises to show Lance just as much love when they finally got the chance.

\---

The screen crackled to life, showing a very disgruntled Pidge on the other side. Lance gave his trademark grin. “Hey, what’s up?”

Pidge rubbed their eyes before opening their mouth. “Lance?! Shouldn’t you be headed back already?!” He snickered, that grin still on his face.

“Well, I should be but I’ve decided to take some matters into my own hands. While I can’t just suddenly whisk those three away for magical space adventures, I can prepare my homeworld for the mere idea of humans coming to be my loved ones. My mates. Oh gosh, Pidge, they’re going to be my mates!”

“Lance. Lance, relax. You obviously called me for more than to ramble about how you’re finally found your mates. Now tell me what you need my expertise for.”

“Well, I need you up here on the ship so you can send a survey type notice back to the homeworld.” Pidge blinked at him, just blinked. “Please, please. I need this so much.”

“Wait, so you’re going to pretty much send a notice that you’re coming back from your vacation with not only a single mate but three mates and that they’re human?” Lance huffed, lips jutting out in a pout. “Lance, do you have any idea how crazy that sounds? It’s amazing!” Pidge has a giant grin spread across their face at that point.

“Wait, amazing?”

“Lance! You’re finally taking control as you should! And I get to help you! Oh my gods, oh my, this’ll be fun. Okay, you’ll have to bring the ship down clouded and what not. I haven’t gone vapor in a while so I don’t want to if I don’t have to.” Lance can’t help a snort.

“Okay, I’ll tell Coran.”

“Wait, Coran’s onboard?”

“He’s onboard with all of it as well. Come on Coran! Our gorgeous, gorgeous man. We need to take the ship down and stay cloaked. The place where you’d originally placed me when I solidified and all that. That is a great place for us to land. Oh, and Pidge? Thank you.”

“It’s no problem. You, uh, you wanna tell me where that’s gonna be?”

“Oh, just ask Hunk.”

“What.”

“Ask him! Oh and, uh, he’ll probably demand to come along which is fine… I guess… Anyway! We must both be on our ways!” Before Pidge could say anything else, he cut off communication. “Now then, Coran, you’ll probably get to meet my soon to be mates and we really need to make sure that they don’t freak out or anything…”

“Um, Lance, my boy, we should get you in your gowns soon. For a survey notice thing it’d be best if the people actually got to see you.”

“Oh goodness, you’re right. Let’s tend to that in a minute. First, let’s busy ourselves preparing the ship for welcoming solid bodies as well as for making the descent as slowly as possible so as to be able to stay cloaked effectively as we land.”

\---

Keith almost yelped when he heard the knocks on their front door, all of them quickly rushing to the bedroom to put on clothes. Keith went to the front door with one of his dresses thrown on and a pair of briefs holding his obvious erection. Pidge ignored all that in favor of looking Keith in the eye.

“I’m not even sorry if I interrupted something because what’s about to happen is well worth the interruption.”

“Waaaait, wait a second Pidge.” Keith waved his hand in front of him, the other one supporting him against the doorframe. “What is worth this interruption?”

“Your alien is coming down and is totally willing to abduct you.”

“Holy fuck,” Keith’s eyes went wide and he had a grin immediately spread on his face. “Lance? Is already coming back? Wait, wait, you called him mine. Oh my fuck, I’ve gotta tell them. Guys!” Keith was already running right back to the bedroom, swinging the door open, catching sight of Shiro and Hunk both having issues keeping their hands to themselves. He closed his eyes, focusing on not joining them. “You two… Hunk, Shiro, Pidge is literally in the living room. Also, Lance is totally coming to abduct us.”

“Wait, what?” They spoke in unison, Keith laughing.

“Get some clothes on and then Pidge needs something from us.” They were suddenly a lot less interested in touching each other than getting clothes on. Keith had left them, the door shut as they quickly shoved clothes on. Hunk laughing a bit as Shiro moved in and gave him a peck to his cheek. They were out after that, both with a grin plastered on their faces.

“So I heard there’s a beautiful alien looking to abduct a lovely three people?”

“Too bad he’s not here to entertain that thought. Anyway, Hunk, where did you first meet Lance? When he solidified in front of you and what not because there is no way you didn’t see that and then know he’s an alien. He can’t be that immediately obvious… I take that back. He can be. Hell, he calls you guys his to be mates. Then again, he’s just excited. He’s never been anywhere other than our homeworld and we call our loved ones, of that specification, our mates or our destined ones. I bet he can’t wait to mate with any of you three or all three… Ugh, why’d I have to even think about that.”

“Oh, is he meeting us there?” Pidge nodded, stretching as they stood.

“Well, lead us there. You’ll have to discuss things with him but for now take us there. You can talk about luggage and how long and all that because you guys can’t just… Disappear. Think about that.”

\---

When they got to the street, Pidge cleared their throat as if it’d do anything. Then the air in front of them seemed to rip open as if a portal was opening. An entryway appeared in front of them, Lance standing in it in his formal attire. It wasn’t being worn properly but no one but Coran and Pidge knew that.

Keith was the first to snap out of his shock. “Lance!” He was quick to pounce on him, arms quickly wrapping around the man who glimmered as if he were actually made of bronze. Hunk and Shiro couldn’t help but smile as Keith immediately pressed his lips against Lance’s cheek.

“Keith, goodness, I missed you too but you really shouldn’t be hugging me right now. These are really important clothes and I have to record a small message in them for my people.”

Keith pulled away, obviously not wanting to let go of Lance as he pouted off to the side.

“I guess that means hugging you is off limits right now.” Shiro’s voice caught Lance’s attention. He had been looking at Keith in his dress, obviously not wearing much other than the large piece of fabric.

“Yeah… It is.” Lance let his hands come up on instinct, something he’d done more than enough times to quiet a room as prince. “Pidge, you can hack into our network, right? I mean, you’ve been doing it for years from your shop, I know you can do it from our ship. Also, you all need to come on board so I can close the door and not be spotted.”

Pidge waved his comment off as they walked past him to Coran. The ginger male was more than happy to show them to the controls. Hunk and Shiro both walked in the ship, not quite sure what to do with themselves.

They’d both wanted to hug Lance just as much as Keith had. But he was a prince, and that came with boundaries. Especially now that they all knew he was an alien prince. A prince would’ve been problematic to even begin comprehending. The fact he was an alien didn’t necessarily bother Hunk or Shiro and it definitely didn’t bother Keith. What was obviously an issue was the two different homeworlds. Hunk was the main one who couldn’t just up and disappear. Keith was the most likely for it to happen to. Shiro had already dealt with that very thing happening to Keith and Hunk before.

Now he’d be a part of the disappearing act. He’d disappear from the Earth as if people just randomly disappeared into the sky. The idea alone overwhelmed him. He could tell Lance was excited, the way his eyes, despite lacking any pupils and his sclera being a navy blue and the way they were like lightning trapped beneath the surface, shone in a different way. It was like the lightning would jump out and shock them all. Yet, Shiro already longed to stare into them, to have them tear apart his very being. He wanted Lance to know him. Something he hadn’t wished for in a long time.

(Especially not since the last time it resulted in those people disappearing from his life. Even if he did get them back.)

There were words being said around him but he trained his focus on Hunk. Hunk who seemed unfazed by the happenings around him. His face had been morphed into a smile earlier but it had since dropped from his features. Shiro had a trained eye to notice the distant look in the golden hues.

“Hunk?” The larger man looked as if he’d been stung, head snapping to face Shiro, eyes widened. His mouth opened but no words came out. Shiro frowned, deep into his features. “You don’t have to hide…”

“I’m-” Hunk squeaked the word out, yet still quiet enough only Shiro heard him. Keith was distracted by the rest of the ship, looking around and somehow staying out of the way and off Lance. Shiro was quick to reach out, his prosthetic hand soft against Hunk’s cheek. Neither of them noticed the quick glance Lance spared them. “It feels so real now…”

Hunk’s larger hand came up to hold it against his face. A shaky breath leaving him as Shiro stepped into his space. “It does, doesn’t it? Lance let us have this. This feeling. You know that, don’t you?” Hunk swallowed around the lump forming in his throat, eyes watering.

“Yeah…”

“You wanna do so much more for him, don’t you?” Hunk just nodded, tears already threatening to spill when his eyes were opened and he met Shiro’s soft gaze. “Right now… This is what we can do for him. We can be on this ship while he works out whatever kinks he can with us eventually joining him on his homeworld.”

“But Shiro… We can’t just… Leave. The shop relies on me and I can’t just leave.”

“I know, honey. I know. Just like how I wouldn’t dare leave you behind and go to his homeworld. Keith… He might go to get a feel for us but I… I don’t know how I’d cope with one of you leaving…”

“Shiro…” Hunk’s tears had already spilled down his cheek, leaving wet trails and some sliding against Shiro’s prosthetic hand. They both wound up holding onto each other, Hunk crying a bit here and there, Shiro doing his best to keep him calm. Shiro received the same effort from Hunk in return, the occasional kiss being exchanged.

\---

Lance had to keep himself from crying as he felt exactly what Shiro’s prosthetic hand did. The tears against it, he had to use every ounce of willpower to not just rush over and hug them despite saying he couldn’t. He did his best to not let the feelings overwhelm him, realizing just how strong a bond they already shared despite having known each other for only a month.

\---

Neither of them had realized they’d fallen asleep. Keith’s soft shaking of their shoulders slowly brought them back. “Hey, guys, why’re you all curled up?” Hunk blinked away the sleepiness, catching sight of Lance back in the clothes he’d first met him in. He sheepishly waved when he’d caught sight of Hunk’s eyes focused on him. He was standing off to the side.

“Apparently we needed a nap.” Shiro just grumbled in his half asleep state. “Shiro is just as cuddly as me sometimes.” Keith couldn’t help a bit of a snort.

“Whatever you say, hun’.” Keith stood up straight, heading over to Lance. Lance’s cheeks were suddenly like rubies as Keith tackled him again, pecking kiss after kiss to his cheeks. Hunk swallowed thickly, Shiro noticing it despite being mostly asleep. He made the effort to curl up closer to Hunk, wrapping himself tightly against Hunk’s frame.

“I’m not allowed to get up, am I.” It didn’t even sound like a question, Shiro snorting at it.

“No, babe. You’re going to stay right here with me and we’re going to go back to sleep.”

“No, we’re not.” There was a groan from Shiro. “We have to get up and find out what’s happening.” Another groan from the older man. “Come on, if you get up now, then maybe you’ll get to have some fun later.” Reluctantly, he removed himself mostly from Hunk’s frame. His arms stayed wrapped around Hunk’s neck, head pulled back to look Hunk in the eyes.

“You’re still definitely so beautiful I don’t want to know what control is.”

“I thought that was your pickup line at this point. What use is it on a taken man?” Hunk teased lightly, receiving a giggle for it.

“Because that man is taken by me and our other lovely man. Sooner or later, Lance is going to be another one who has claim to you. For right now, he can have claim to Keith since he seems so enamored with him. I’d be happy to just spend more time, all of us, together.” Hunk let out a snort, a lazy grin on his face.

“Come on, we have to at least go hug Lance finally.”

“ Yes, yes, we do have to do that.” Shiro murmured as he finally removed his arms from around Hunk’s frame. He opted for grabbing the other’s hand, tugging him towards the other two of their affection. Lance was quick to notice them and wave them over, a bit surprised as Keith moved behind him suddenly. The other two were quick to hug him, all three encircling the alien prince.

No words were needed for the exchange, all of them content to just stay like that. Lance was first to break the comfortable silence.

“As much as I love this… I really need to go check on Pidge’s progress…” The words were reluctant in tone, Lance not making any movement to escape. Keith pouted and only held on tighter. Hunk glanced to Shiro, who was pouting as well.

Hunk didn't make any movements to release Lance, waiting for him to escape on his own.

“Guys…” Lance was quiet before a heavy sigh left him. Hunk was first to notice as Lance’s feet turned into smoke. The change crawling up his body. By the time it got to his waist, Keith and Shiro were watching in awe. Hunk let out a soft chuckle just as it all consumed him, his eyes were closed as he turned into a vapor in their arms. It was clear when he opened his eyes, that shocking blue standing out against the navy of his wisp like form. Hunk was watching with a grin as Lance merely floated out of their arms and went to Pidge.

They watched as he materialized again, Hunk enjoying getting to see it happen more casually. Lance still looked so graceful as he formed his feet first, as if stepping down. Keith and Shiro were stunned.

“Heh, you guys are great. You should see your faces. I’m sure you both have an idea of what you look like.” Shiro shoved Hunk a bit, a huff leaving him. “You both haven’t reacted like that in a while. I mean, Keith pretty much did when he found out he wanted to date an alien. But, seeing said alien be super graceful and reluctant to leave? Yeah, you definitely both have it bad.”

“And you don’t?” Hunk snorted.

“I knew I had it bad from the moment I’d seen his lightning blue eyes. That was when we first met though. Even if he didn’t know I saw. Honestly, who wouldn’t have it bad? Like, yeah, he’s a prince but? Does that matter? Well, I guess it does since that’s going to be one of the reasons he’ll be able to take us with him. Though…” Hunk’s voice trailed off, eyes distancing as soon as he mentioned it.

“You guys don’t have to go yet.” Keith’s words were soft. Shiro stiffened at them, knowing exactly what he’d say. “I can go first and tell you if it’s a place we would possibly be comfortable with.”

Hunk’s smile was pained, quick to move to Keith and press a kiss to his forehead. “It’s a wonder you’re not the oldest.”

“I’m still older than you, Hunk.” Hunk just shrugged, letting Shiro slide up next to them. The three of them missing how Lance glanced over as soon as Shiro’s prosthetic was against Keith’s face. His eyes were focused for a moment on them, unnoticed by Hunk and Shiro, but Keith saw. Keith saw and understood.

Shiro was a bit surprised as Keith took the prosthetic and pressed kisses to it. Shiro blushed like he expected but Lance, who had turned away at that point, quickly turned back, cheeks like rubies once again. Keith smiled as he flicked his tongue out, a small kitten lick and Lance covered his mouth with his right hand, almost yelping as Keith turned the hand over and licked the palm of the prosthetic.

“K-Keith…” Shiro’s cheeks were bright red. He spared a glance up at Shiro. “Y-you-”

“Just checking something. Consider it a bit of an experiment.” Shiro nodded slowly, swallowing audibly. Keith raised a brow and a flirtatious grin spread over his lips. “Don’t tell me you want me to continue? You would’ve told me to stop and wait ‘til we were home.” The grin spread wider, especially as he flicked his gaze to Lance who didn’t even make a move to stop staring.

“W-well…” Keith shrugged as he pressed a kiss to Hunk’s cheek. Shiro was conflicted between telling him he should stop and telling him to continue. “W-we haven’t done anything in awhile…” The look of surprise that went across Keith’s face was almost comical as he turned back to Shiro. Though, there was a grin that Hunk recognized as him plotting something with a mischievous grin.

“Are you actually considering it?” Keith’s voice was a mixture of playful and hopeful. Shiro couldn’t help but giggle as he pressed the prosthetic to his face. Keith caught a glimpse of Lance’s cheeks reddening.

“Before you leave with Lance… Yes, I would like to.” Keith’s cheeks were red in an instant as he leaned over and held onto Hunk. Excitement ran through Keith and Hunk could feel his blood speed through his veins. He could swear he felt a slight shock as Keith gripped a little tighter.

Hunk turned back to Lance and Pidge, surprised as he noticed Lance was looking their way. More surprised by the bright red of his cheeks. “Lance?” The red seemed to gain in intensity, Lance looking away for a moment.

“Yes?” He all but squeaked out.

“How’re you doing over there?” Keith was looking again and Shiro had joined, only making Lance blush harder. Keith had that same plotting grin on his face as he jerkily grabbed Shiro’s prosthetic, watching the way Lance’s right hand twitched at the sensation. Keith knew his theory was right but it seemed to have done the trick to get Lance to answer.

“Doing just fine! Pidge is great at making things do what they want them to.” The response was rushed but Hunk didn’t know what to chalk it up to. “Oh, we still have to talk about… Any of you coming with me…” His entire body seemed to droop with the thought alone. In some places it looked like it actually might melt away and fall to the ground.

“Well,” Keith’s voice was matter of the fact as he made his way to Lance. “I suggested that just I go. It wouldn’t be all that strange if I disappeared and my job isn’t really that important. I’m prime specimen to be abducted.” Keith let a triumphant grin spread across his face. It melted into a warm smile. “Besides, the main ones who would worry about me would already know where I was.” As much as Lance wanted to be happy at least one of them could join him, he looked back to Shiro and Hunk.

They… looked almost resigned from it. “Are… Are they okay with this? You’d be gone, Keith. I have almost no way for you three to contact each other. Other than Pidge, and their communication device only connects directly to my life force signal. You’d only be able to talk to them if we set up specific times to talk…”

Keith pulled up his right hand, pressing a soft kiss to the palm. “But it’s not goodbye. I know you’ll respect my wishes if I want to return before we plan to. I know I can’t last a whole month without them. The most I could do would be two weeks. I’m sure I’d be able to figure out if they would be okay there by then.” Lance couldn't help his smile, moving his right hand to caress the side of Keith’s face and nuzzle against his right side. “Besides, it’s always been a dream of mine to leave Earth.”

“More like to be abducted.” Hunk added playfully, enjoying the sharp look Keith sent him. “Seriously, he’s been focused on aliens as long as I’ve known him.” Shiro hummed his agreement.

“Yeah, he’s always came up with some really weird abduction ideas. He never came close to the real thing though.” The jab was light hearted, signs that Hunk and Shiro weren’t completely opposed to the idea. “He never would’ve guessed he’d be abducted by such a beautiful alien. Especially not one wanting to date him. Or, Pidge mentioned earlier, mate with him.” Lance’s cheeks burned at the teasing, quickly hiding his face and actual steam coming off of him in navy blue tendrils. He was just adorable when he was embarrassed.

“Well-!” The word was choked out, Lance still embarrassed about the whole thing. “We’ll have to set up times to talk and Keith still needs clothes and what not and so,” Lance is pushing Keith back towards Hunk and Shiro, the two of them startled by the sudden love practically placed in their arms. “Head on home so that I can properly take Keith!”

The door opened back up behind them, the three of them relatively startled as they were almost shoved out. “See you later?” Hunk’s voice sounded so confused as they saw Lance’s bright red face. The lightning in his eyes looked like it really was jumping out at them.

“Later!” Lance all but yelled as the door shut on them.

A moment of silence as the three humans stood there, looking where the opening had been.

“So…” Hunk broke the silence, looking between Shiro and Keith. “Who's hungry?” Keith and Shiro look to him; Keith looked like he was going to eat Hunk and Shiro looked like he was genuinely hungry. “Let’s go home for now.”

\---

“You do realize you just kicked your future mates out of the ship, right?” Lance groaned at Pidge’s comment. “You literally kicked them out of the ship. Are you seriously that embarrassed?”

“Yes I am! Pidge. My beloved Pidge. Have you found your destined love?” They pointedly glare at him.

“I feel like I’ve met them but I have no idea who the hell they are by now.” Pidge all but hisses it out, Lance putting his hands up in defense before his cheeks burned red. “So, lucky you, you’ve met your destined ones. At a point where you can actually tell who they are.”

“W-well, I have to go to my, uh, room because-”

“Shiro’s arm giving you issues?” Lance nodded furiously before rushing off, leaving Coran and Pidge in the main area.

“Shiro’s arm?” Coran’s voice grabbed Pidge’s attention.

“Lance used his essence to give Shiro touch in his prosthetic. Now he keeps feeling what Shiro’s arm is feeling alongside what he’s actually feeling through his own arm. I had given him dull feeling in it since it was my tech but Lance decided at some point to risk his own health by giving him part of himself.” Coran blinked at Pidge before letting out this ungodly squeal.

“My boy is such a good mate before even being mates with them; I’m so proud!” And Pidge tuned him out as he started rambling about how he raised Lance right and so on.

\---

It didn’t take the trio long to get home, Keith making a point of kissing and suckling on Shiro’s prosthetic hand. By the time they were in the house, Keith was ready for whatever the two of them wanted to do. Whether that was actually stopping and eating food or eating something else. Keith let out a whimper of a noise, Shiro taking hold of him and pulling him into a kiss.

“Shiro,” Hunk’s voice was rough, and tore Shiro’s attention from devouring Keith’s lips, “Food first, remember?” There was a groan from Shiro, Keith snickering. “Besides, I already had something in the fridge; we just have to heat it up on the stove.”

“So we won’t have to wait long?” The look on Shiro’s face as he asked was adorable.

“You won’t have to wait that long.” The whine that left Shiro was adorable to both of them; Lance would’ve found it cute as well. “Maybe Keith will be willing to let you have an appetizer.” Keith couldn’t help how the laughter tore through his frame, a sort of spark to the air. Both Hunk and Shiro were quick to smile, an urge to take a picture overwhelming Hunk.

He was going to miss Keith. Keith, his energy, his warmth, and just— Keith.

He couldn’t think about this right now.

“You should indulge him, Keith. I’ll get the stew heated up.” A cheer was let out from Keith, he was hungry, and Shiro’s eyes caught on the slight overcast to his golden hues. Hunk couldn’t hide from Shiro, and he knew that. That didn’t mean Hunk couldn’t distract Shiro with ease.

Keith practically jumped on Shiro, kisses being pressed to his cheeks. The surprise on Shiro’s face was comical; nevertheless, it was quickly replaced with adoration as he returned the affection.

Hunk could handle this, he had to. If he didn’t handle it, then who would be Shiro’s rock? He would handle this, not just because he had to.

He would because he wasn’t sure he’d ever be able to leave his place on Earth; he wasn’t sure how he could tell Keith and Shiro that he couldn’t leave. He’d have to figure it out.

Some way, just a single way, that wouldn’t hurt Keith and Shiro— or Lance.

\---

A gasp left Lance, his right hand clenched tight in his shirt. His chest heaved, and he could see his feet starting to evaporate. He had barely shut his door behind him when he felt a combination of pain in his chest and loving affection in his arm.

“Having my mates within reach…” His eyes were lit up with that lightning blue; the blue flickered about from his eyes. “I want- Fuck!” His left fist slammed into the door, irritation seeped into his very essence.

The breath he let out was pure smoke, navy obscuring his view. A mirror on the other side of the room caught his attention. He was smoking, navy tendrils going up in the air around him; that bright blue from his eyes crackling out, and his bronze skin stained with the blue.

A shock went through his right arm; his chest tightened. “S-someone isn’t happy… H-Hunk, h-he needs-” A moan ripped from his throat, the sheer amount of connected feelings overwhelming him. “I never realized that this could be so painful…”

He could feel the way Keith’s touch sparked along Shiro’s arm; Shiro’s worry for Hunk translated through their connection of Lance’s soul to his arm. Lance was already overwhelmed, heart clenching painfully at the thought of not being able to do anything for them. If he really thought about it, he was screwing everything up.

“I- I shouldn’t have— No! This destiny isn’t something I’ll abandon!” Shocks traveled up his right arm, and they stung.

He didn’t care if he was in danger from the overwhelming nature of this possible relationship. He’d never wanted anything so bad in his entire life, like hell he was going to give this up. Lance could be strong enough for this.

A sob ripped from his throat as he crumpled to the ground. “I n-need to see Hunk…” His body was tearing itself apart at the mere thought of Hunk hurting. “I need—”

\---

“F-fuck!” Keith was startled by Shiro’s curse, pulling back to look at his face. His features were contorted in pain, eyes squeezed shut.

“Shiro?” His voice was so soft, concern digging into it. Shiro opened his eyes, barely a sliver visible, and they were that shocking blue. Keith watched, entranced, as the lightning blue darkened, and darkened, until it was back to Shiro’s slate grey. “You okay now?”

“The pain was so sudden…” Shiro’s confusion was clearly evident, though his eyes showed concern. “I think… something is wrong with Lance…” Shiro’s eyes flickered with that blue again, Keith’s own reflecting it for a moment. A headache formed almost immediately for Keith, his features flickering in pain. “Are you okay?”

“I’m—” Keith’s eyes squeezed shut, headache growing more painful. His hands reached up and clung. Pain shot through his eyes, Lance’s smoke shown in some form of vision to him. A familiar path shown with a partially smoke and partially formed Lance. His eyes shot open even with the headache overwhelming him. His own were a navy blue now, the color of Lance’s smoke. His mouth hung open as he immediately moved to the door, his feet moving faster than ever.

“Keith! Where are you going?!” Hunk pops his head out of the kitchen to watch as Keith runs out the door, Shiro close behind. He stopped, glanced to Hunk, tears in his eyes, and went to hug him.

“Shiro, what’s happening?” Hunk’s voice is strong, masking the pain he had been experiencing moments prior. He was their rock; he couldn’t fall apart now.

“Something- Hunk, something is wrong with Lance and then Keith ran off and- Hunk, I can’t take this…” Shiro’s voice cracked, his chest constricted and he hid his face against Hunk’s chest. “I’m not strong enough, Hunk… I’m not strong enough…”

“You are strong enough.” Shiro glanced up, tears already spilled down his cheeks. “Takashi, you’re stronger than everyone I know. You came looking for us when we were kidnapped and we’re going to go find Keith, okay?” Shiro swallowed, a soft nod of his head as he tightened his grip on Hunk’s biceps.

“Okay… Yeah, let’s go find him.” With his resolve hardened, Shiro wiped his tears. “Make sure your food will be okay while we go out, though. I wouldn’t want your hard work to go to waste.” Shiro offered a soft smile that made Hunk feel guiltier than ever about not mentioning the way he was feeling.

“I’ll make sure it doesn’t have any issues.” He wasn’t going to mention that he’d been accidentally prolonging actually heating it up. He made it seem like he did something before coming back out and taking Shiro’s prosthetic hand, gently squeezing it.

They headed out to find their boyfriend.

\---

“Lance,” Keith’s voice is strained when he finds Lance struggling to maintain his form, mostly off to the side and out of sight. “You’re hurt, somehow, right?” Keith is out of breath, the pain in his head still overwhelmingly present.

“H- Hunk… Hunk was… I couldn’t just stay knowing—” Lance’s smoke formed a hand, reaching out and touching Keith. A small jolt of electricity that would usually hurt had Lance forming himself again. “He wasn’t happy… Something was wrong with him… I think it’s my fault…” Lance mutters, tears forming as he lets Keith wrap him up in a hug.

“It’s not your fault, whatever it is.” The pain in Keith’s head was finally subsiding, something about holding Lance close made it go away. His own breathing returning to normal as they just breathed in each other's scents. Keith had a sharpness to his, an electricity to everything about him.

“You have Shiro’s scent on you rather prominently… Were you guys—”

“Lance, I can not believe you just— We were in the mood and Shiro was really wanting to but we were gonna eat first and Hunk was by himself in the kitchen— Oh no, we were leaving Hunk out again. Fucking damnit! I can’t believe it, we keep getting carried away whenever we feel it and he was trying to make sure we ate and— Ugh!” Keith hid his face in the crook of Lance’s neck.

“So… that’s what was wrong with Hunk? Most likely?” Keith nodded against him, letting out a sigh. “He’s still in distress and Shiro is too now…”

“I kind of didn’t explain much about my sudden running out of the house so…” Lance can’t help a snort of laughter, Keith’s guilty tone making it absolutely priceless. “Hey! It isn’t my fault that my feet moved faster than my head!”

They were both smiling as Keith shoved at Lance, who just kept laughing. The two of them mellowing out before Shiro and Hunk found them. Keith passing out just before they got there, his eyes rolling in the back of his head just before.

“Lance?” Hunk’s voice grabbed his attention from checking the unconscious male in his arms. “Keith? Are you two okay?” Lance’s brow furrowed, his bright blue hues taking on a violet hue.

“He passed out suddenly…” Shiro was standing behind Hunk, almost scared to see them. That changed as Hunk quickly moved to check Keith. Shiro stood there, eyes scanning over the scene. His right arm hurt. It felt like someone was burning him. He couldn’t move the arm either, it locking up due to the feeling.

“Shiro, come help lift him up. It’s not too bad.” Hunk’s words were clear, strong as he lifted Keith from Lance’s frame with ease. “I want to carry him back home.” Shiro was quick to nod, getting to his task.

Lance watched as they moved quickly to get Keith on Hunk’s back. The movement was well oiled, as if they’d done it many a time before. His form threatened to dissipate again, emotions overwhelming him as he watched them take Keith home. His form stayed despite the confliction inside, his feet carrying him after them.

\---

Keith had been still the entire walk home, Hunk carrying him easily. Shiro opted to hold onto Lance as it happened, holding his right hand with his real hand. Lance listened to them: the way Keith’s breathing was shallow, Shiro’s quiet huffs, Hunk’s feet crunching the gravel on the ground, and the way the air seemed to audibly crackle around Keith.

Lance felt guilt unlike any before; something telling him he caused this. Once inside the house, Hunk took Keith straight to their bedroom. He made a point of asking Shiro and Lance to stay out. Shiro’s face dropped immediately, his hands clenching. Lance had no idea how to comfort him, optimg to try sending him warmth through their bond. Shiro gave him a look, noticing it somehow.

“It’ll be okay, Shiro. Even if I have to leave with none of you. It’ll be okay.” Shiro had looked to Lance, noticing the way his form threatened to dissipate right there. He held on tighter, getting Lance to look at him. Shiro gave him a chaste kiss, lips barely brushing upon lips. Tears had gathered in the corners of Shiro’s eyes.

“We’re your destined ones, and I won’t let your destiny be a life of solitude. We’re going to do our best to figure this out, together.” Lance felt his gaseous tears well up and slip up towards the ceiling. His mouth hung open as Shiro looked at him. “We won’t leave you, Lance.”

“But… Hunk can’t leave…” His voice is strangled, garbled with the way his form was falling apart in places. “I can’t have all of you… so I shouldn’t take any of you…” His voice falls completely, Shiro’s eyes going wide. He watched as Lance melted to the floor, almost literally with the fluidity of his movements. Those lightning blue eyes showed weakness and were dull now. Shiro dropped to the floor taking Lance’s hand again.

“I said we’d figure it out, Lance. Please, believe me. I can’t do anything right now, for anyone, but I can stay here by your side.” Lance looked up at him, the unspoken words that hung on his tongue easily translated through the bond of their souls.

“I’ll let you. If that’s all you feel like you can do, I’ll let you.” Shiro gave him a weak smile as Lance’s form solidified again, the two of them leaning against each other. Shiro wound up sleeping; Lance joining him despite his form teetering on the edge of dissipating.

\---

“Keith, you have to wake up.” Hunk’s voice was firm as he gently shook Keith. He knew Keith was a light sleeper, so who was to say this wouldn’t work for while he was unconscious. It had worked before. “Babe, come on, you gotta wake up.”

Keith groaned, one of his hands grabbing his wrist. Hunk ignored the shock that went through him. His violet hues were slowly revealed from behind his eyelids. “Hunk?” His voice was weak as he slowly sat up. Hunk immediately sat on the bed, supporting him with his own body. “Is Lance okay…? I feel like I hurt him…” Hunk’s eyes widened, immediately confused.

“You feel like you hurt Lance?” Keith nodded. “How could you have hurt Lance?”

“I just… feel like I did… Trust me, Hunk. I know what I felt.” Hunk slowly nodded, checking Keith’s heart rate.

“Well, nothing seems to be abnormal with you. I think it’d be safe for you to get up and come with me to check on them. Shiro was with him.” Keith nodded as Hunk helped him off the bed. He was fairly steady, despite having suddenly crashed earlier. Keith led the way as he all but barged out the room. Shiro was sleeping soundly, his head in Lance’s lap. Lance was asleep, but it wasn’t obvious since his hand was calmly petting Shiro’s hair. Keith let out a soft sigh.

“Thank goodness. I had a terrible dream.” Keith sighed, Hunk clearly confused. “Lance had completely dissipated, lost to the atmosphere, and Shiro died, and… You just stood there… Watching me… It was frightening…” Keith clung to himself, creating that protective cage with his arms again. “Please, Hunk, don’t stand by. We love you. We all love you. You’re part of this, okay?” Hunk’s mouth opened, his eyes watering.

“I, Keith, I know I am… I just… I don’t always believe it… and I can’t just leave the restaurant, but I know Shiro would be devastated to lose me or you all over again. I can’t devastate Lance either by not going but my whole life is in that restaurant.”

“Your life isn’t here, with us?” Keith’s voice is quiet; Hunk covers his mouth. “Are we not important enough to you for any sacrifices? Am I not important enough?” He went quiet, almost inaudible as he said the last question. His face was scrunched up in pain. Hunk’s face mirrored his expression. Neither of them noticed how Shiro and Lance were awake now. Lance could feel the electricity coming off of Keith.

“It… is. It is here, right here, with you, and Shiro, and Lance! I’m… I’m sorry I’m still so attached to the restaurant. It was where I was first welcomed here. I always thought I wouldn’t be able to stay with you guys even after you made a point of telling me I would. It just… I never thought you’d want to keep me with how you two are…”

“Shiro can understand you better than I can, I know that. I know I’m terrible at understanding people and human emotions, but I try for you and Shiro. I’ve been trying to understand the little signals that Shiro sees plain as day. He understands you better than I probably ever will… But I’ll keep trying! Don’t… don’t leave me… please…” Keith clung onto Hunk’s arms, desperation clear on his face.

“I won’t leave you.” Shiro’s voice is strong from where he and Lance sat on the floor, the couch forgotten behind them. “I wouldn’t ever leave you, any of you, not of my own choice.” Lance felt his throat getting garbled, the form it usually held contorting.

Keith looked down at them, spotting Lance on the edge of his gaseous tears. Keith rubbed at his own eyes. “I don’t want to leave anyone, but a vacation is nice, right, Lance?”

“You’re so mean!” Lance sobbed, pulling himself away from Shiro so as not to cling to him. “It was supposed to just be a relaxed vacation! I wasn’t supposed to find my destined ones! I was supposed to just come to earth, fool around, and probably get a terrible impression of the place… That’s probably exactly what was supposed to happen… It’s probably why Allura and Coran let me come down here in the first place! They knew I’d give this planet the benefit of doubt until I’d had a terrible experience here! Now, I’ll only want to leave if I get to take you three with me! I can’t do that! I can’t take you from your home! I can’t take you from your world, and Pidge! You’ve all got this beautiful place you call home, and I’m trying to steal you from it…” Lance trails off, his eyes blurry with the minty tears that floated up from his eyes.

“Lance…” Hunk’s voice is soft, his chest clenching tightly. “You’re not…”

“I am! I am being selfish and this is why I’m not supposed to be! It screws things up!” Shiro wrapped himself around Lance, ignoring his huffs of protest. “Why? Why do you insist on reassuring me when I’m still a stranger who should’ve never come here?”

“You’re not a stranger.” Keith’s voice is sharp, anger threatening to burst through him. “I wouldn’t share a bed with a stranger. I wouldn’t let my boyfriends cuddle a stranger. I wouldn’t offer my heartfelt consolation to a complete stranger!” Keith’s voice rose, clearly irritated. “I love you! I love all three of you! Nothing can change that! If I have to, I’ll promise to accompany you all the way home to help you figure something out there. I’m sure Shiro and Hunk would be willing to as well, but we can’t just… leave you.”

“I can’t just stay, either.” Lance’s voice had evened out again, his face solemn. “I’m a prince with princely duties and princely requirements. I’m also a weirdo who had a fascination with this place ever since I’d heard it was a forbidden planet. I made friends with Pidge as a sort of rebellion to begin with since I was told to never dirty my hands with rebels. Pidge is a rebel, through and through. They refused to accept moving around by vapor unless absolutely necessary and would root through old tech that was supposed to be incinerated. They didn’t follow any of the rules, slipping into the castle garden whenever they wanted. I didn’t care that they weren’t following the rules since they were cool.”

Lance let out a sigh, letting his form situate back into a fully human one. His usually lightning eyes back to the dark blue.

“It was so freeing to just be human for a while. I didn’t have to worry about being a prince. I didn’t know how freeing it was to feel the ground beneath your feet as you moved. The way it felt was indescribable as I moved with less thought than I had ever realized possible. It takes so much concentration to switch between a solid form and a vapor form that I never thought much about it.” A weak laugh left him, his body relaxed in Shiro’s hold as Keith and Hunk stared down at them. “Contradicting, I know. But that was how I was raised. You never think about how hard it is to do something until you stop doing it daily.”

“Trust me, I know.” Shiro huffed a laugh at Keith’s response.

“Making an innuendo right now, really, Keith?” Lance looked up, his face innocent at the comment. “He’s talking about the fact we haven’t had sex in a while. He usually gets off in the bathroom by fingering himself, but clearly hasn’t been doing that either. If I didn’t know any better, I’d say he was wanting you to warm him back up, but he’s just been a little wrapped up in you. Not a bad thing, but definitely distracting.”

“Shiro! You didn’t have to tell him that!” Lance laughed, Keith immediately looking to him with a look mixed with irritation and affection.

“It doesn’t bother me, Keith. Really, I’d love to understand human sex. We have a weird ritual for mating so I’m completely out of the loop how a human would mate with another.” Keith’s cheeks flushed redder than he’d ever felt them flush before. Hunk knelt down, a charming smile on his face as he rubbed a thumb over Lance’s cheek as he held it.

“I’m sure all three of us would be happy to teach you more about us humans. Whether that be about sex,” Keith made a choked sound, “or just simple things. We’d be glad to teach you.”

“Thank you, all three of you. I’m glad to know you’re so welcoming. I’m sorry to be so problematic.”

“It’s fairly normal for just about anything on earth to be problematic; don’t worry, Lance.” Shiro huffed out, holding Lance tighter.

“Well, I should probably tell Coran and Pidge where I’ve gone. I didn’t really know what I was doing when I left. It was literally a blur. Pidge probably knows, somehow, but Coran likely doesn’t.” Lance started to move to get up, but Shiro held him down. “Um?”

“We still haven’t agreed on a plan of what we’ll be doing.” Lance looked at Shiro, somewhat incredulously. “You aren’t allowed to leave until we’ve reached some kind of agreement.” Lance slowly nodded.

“Then, can we at least sit on the couch? The floor is getting to be uncomfortable.” Shiro practically dragged Lance up onto the couch, him groaning in response. “That’s one way.”

Hunk and Keith joined them, squashing Lance between Hunk and Shiro with Keith laying over the three of them. He let out a huffed laugh, his body warming up as he stayed quiet with them for a moment, just enjoying it.

“That plan needs to be figured out soon. I can’t stay here past my time for a vacation.” Keith hummed from his spot over their three laps.

“I still say I get abducted.” The three of them snorted a laugh at his response. “You two especially know how much I’ve always wanted to be abducted! Lance may be new around here, but he knows fairly well! So, my case is closed. I want to be abducted. Maybe for a week.” Lance rolled his eyes before poking Keith’s nose, getting him to cover it as he squawked. “Hey!”

“I get to poke your nose as prince, nyehhh.” Keith snorted, quickly bubbling into a laughing fit. “Anyway, as long as Shiro and Hunk are okay with that. I’m sure you’ll have to make that up to them somehow. Now, I need to think up how I can stay here. Clearly, I have to go home so I’ll be able to stay, but, other than that, I’m not sure how I’ll be able to stay here.” He hummed quietly, letting Shiro and Hunk lean on him.

“We’ll have to set up specific times so we’ll be able to see you both with Pidge’s consent for Keith’s abduction trip. It shouldn’t be too difficult, but it’ll be important.” Shiro nodded against Lance’s shoulder. He was glad Hunk was willing to say it at least. “We could eventually visit your homeworld, though, Lance. After Keith deems it safe enough, of course. You as well, it is your homeworld.”

“That’ll be for another time. For now, I’ll have to figure out a way for me and Coran to convince Allura to let me leave. It’ll be difficult, but I’m sure I’ll be losing my title as prince.” He hummed, leaning back more into the couch as he closed his eyes. “That’ll be a relief.”

“A relief?” Shiro looked up, clearly curious as to why.

“I’ve been suppressed all my life as prince. My only real friend is Pidge, who lives here on earth. You three are definitely my friends now, but I’d hope for that to be something more like my mates…” His cheeks were like rubies again, his eyes lit up with his lightning despite still being mostly in his human form. “Coran is like my uncle, and Allura is my sister. Despite being made of the same essence, she’s bright pink while I’m lightning blue. She’s also princess, but, as prince, I have power. At least, I’m supposed to. I’ve always just been leading it the way she wants it. It's her kingdom, her world, not mine. I have no real connections to it, but I can’t just leave.”

“Then we’ll give her power.” He looked up to find Coran there with Pidge.

“Wh- when? When did you two get here?” Lance’s voice cracked. “How did we not notice you?”

“Well, I actually turned vapor just for this, but I hated it. You didn’t notice us because that’s just something that happens, apparently, with your destined ones. Hunk noticed us a while ago, though.” Lance made a noise of confusion. “We got the survey sent and most everyone from the homeworld were pretty much chill with it. Mind you, it did say you’d be bringing one mate back with you when you came home.” Pidge shrugged. “Allura wasn’t very happy.”

“Of course she wasn’t.” Lance huffed. “She’s probably thinking it’s some kind of misunderstanding on my part, that these beautiful, beautiful gems of humanity aren’t my destined ones, and that I’m just trying to be a rebel.” He rolled his eyes, a disinterested look clear on his face.

“Allura’s never been happy when you made a decision without consulting her first. She’s kind of super controlling.” Lance huffed again, giving Pidge a dead serious look.

“Kind of? Yes, only kind of. It’s not like she almost forced me to resign from throne as soon as she found out I was friends with you. It’s not like she only didn’t because it’d be bad for the family name if I was out on the streets with a ‘rebel.’ It’s not like she requires I have someone within my vicinity, no matter where I am, all the time. It’s not like she’s kind of forced me to actually be a compassionate robot instead of a weird altean.” He huffed, letting Keith, Shiro, and Hunk wrap him up in their arms.

“Well, it’s not like many people expected there to be two alteans born from the same pool of essence. It’s almost unheard of, and they prefer having a prince rather than a princess ruling them. Except a lot of them are only like that since the last lasting ruler was kind of your dad and he’s gone now. They probably just wanted some form of connection between you and Alfor. Even though Allura looks more like him. It’s a shame he had to step down. I’m pretty sure he went into hiding.” Coran did a small nervous jig, clearly wanting to say something. “Coran?”

“I know where Alfor is, and yes he went into hiding, and he’s actually staying that way because Lance and Allura’s mom wasn’t actually his destined one and he said he still feels like he hasn’t found them…” Coran trailed off as Lance’s eyes grew wide. “Did I just ruin your life?”

“No! Not at all!” Lance’s hands were up, waving frantically as if it would help show that he was okay with this revelation. “I’m just surprised he didn’t figure it out right after mating. Was he not familiar with the idea of what it felt like?” Coran shrugged, his moustache twitching with the gesture. “I’m glad to know what it feels like.”

“Aw, you’re so sweet, Lance. It is something, for sure, but I can’t feel it quite like you do.” Hunk murmured, still nuzzled against Lance.

“Perks of being an alien? Also the downfall since it can get really overwhelming.” Pidge rolled their eyes, still waiting for Lance and Keith to remember they have to leave.

“Oh yeah, we were supposed to pack some clothes up for Keith for his abduction.” Shiro softly spoke, looking down at the boy still in his dress and boxers. He looked up at Shiro, and stuck his tongue out. “You’re lucky Pidge and Coran are here, because that tongue wouldn’t be safe.” He wiggled it at him with a grin, daring him to do something. “You asked for it.”

Shiro reached and grabbed his tongue, holding it with his thumb and forefinger. Keith didn’t react much, just raised an eyebrow as Shiro held it. Then, Shiro moved so his lips were right by Keith’s ear, earning a shudder as he breathed out.

“Keep this up and I may have to torture you before you leave.” Shiro’s voice was for Keith’s ears only, as quiet as possible. Keith’s cheeks lit up red as Shiro let go of his tongue. He left it hanging out as he just took in Shiro’s words. Pidge raised an eyebrow, opting to ignore what just happened.

“Anyway, yeah, clothes for Keith would be smart. He doesn’t exactly have a vapor we can infuse with his clothes. Not that I’m capable of making that stuff. Yet.” Lance looked at them with a clear interest in his face. “Not anytime soon, Lance. I’m still a novice with this stuff.”

“Boo, that sucks. You learn stuff so quickly I figured you’d be good at it already.” Pidge rolled their eyes.

“Earth doesn’t really have the materials for vapor infused clothing. For one, that requires a type of fabric made from plants specifically from Altea, and we both know I can’t go there. I was just working on the infusing part. Not the clothing part.” He huffed at Pidge’s response before lifting Keith up, letting his original form take over since his human one wasn’t as strong yet. Keith was surprised as he was easily lifted up.

“No, I guess you wouldn’t be able to make them while on earth. Maybe I can get a mini biome where you can grow them in a controlled environment while I’m there…” Lance hummed as Keith just stared at him as he got up from the couch still holding Keith. Most of all, Lance seemed to be forgetting that Shiro and Hunk were right there watching as well. “I’d love to get you a mini biome or five so you can have some of those particular plants and fruits. It’d be amazing to see them all the way here on earth. Maybe Allura will even let me take one of the smaller ships with good cloaking as my way back here so that I can come and go as I need.”

“Uh, Lance…” Keith had curled up against him, unsure of how to feel about just being held really randomly with little to no reason. He glanced down, a look of realization passing over his face.

“Sorry, Keith! I hadn’t met to do that.” With ease, Lance helps Keith to land on his own two feet as he is let go. “It’s an old habit. They used to have to put something of my weight or more on me so I wouldn’t just walk away, but I just kept training until I could easily lift whatever it was up. Now I just kind of doing that whenever something, or someone, is on my lap.” He gave a nervous laugh before looking back to Hunk and Shiro. “That wasn’t too weird, was it?”

Shiro and Hunk shared a look before shaking their heads. “It was kinda hot, actually.” Keith quietly mentions, Hunk and Shiro nodding. “Since you’re so… not buff like them, it was somewhat surprising.” The three of them shrugged, a little bit different between the three. “For now, we should really get my clothes.”

They got his clothes, Lance still a little downtrodden about taking Keith away from Shiro and Hunk. They seemed to be in a better mood overall now, though. Even if Lance was mostly dragging his feet. Keith was still fairly excited, wanting to understand how it’d feel to leave earth. Lance didn’t really get what was so big about leaving earth, but he did make a big deal of going to earth, so he did understand a bit.

Keith was clearly excited about going, but also very hesitant to leave Shiro and Hunk.

“I don’t just want to leave you guys…” Keith clung to Shiro, leaning heavily on him. His bag was with Lance who stood there somewhat awkwardly. Pidge and Coran decided to head back, the meeting times already decided for on earth, and Lance’s time would just have to work with it.

“You’re coming back, Keith. It’s not like you’re disappearing without a trace. We’ll be able to see each other, and maybe even, eventually, all visit Lance’s homeworld together. For now, however, you’ll have to go in our places. As much as we’d love to come with you, Hunk is vital to the restaurant’s success. I’m scheduled more this week to cover for someone’s vacation, and to cover for taking today off.” Keith huffed, nuzzling closer against him. “Do you still want to play around a little before you leave?”

“Mm… No… I just want to kiss you guys… Something more tender than I usually want…” Hunk had come over, pressing a soft kiss to his hair.

“We can do that in bed, if you’d like. We could even give Lance a quick lesson on some of this stuff.” Keith’s cheeks heated up as he turned to see Lance standing a bit awkwardly. Hunk’s words floated in the air for everyone to take in for a moment. “Sound like fun?”

“It… sounds like a… good idea. Maybe he’d be able to practice a little while we’re there.” Lance turned ruby red, his glistening skin seeming to shimmer a bit more. His white hair made it stand out even more, even if he’d opted for only white at the roots; the rest of his hair was brown again. “Do you like that idea, Lance?”

“Uh… I’m… Yes…?” Shiro let out a giggle, going over to him.

“It’s okay, Lance. We understand if you’re uncertain about it. It’s not like we’ve had someone join us before, and it’s not like you’ve ever done anything sexual with a human, if ever. Have you had sex before?” Shiro asked calmly before realizing that was kind of a personal question. He was cut off before adding anything by Lance.

“No, I haven’t mated before. I’ve… masturbated before… but I haven’t been with anyone physically… As someone in the royal family, our affairs are closely watched. We can’t go dropping our essence on everything and everyone.” He let out a laugh, awkwardly rubbing the back of his neck. Shiro pressed a kiss to his cheek, causing Lance’s hand to stop rubbing. “That feels way different from…” Shiro pressed another soft kiss to his cheek, Lance relaxing from it. A gentle hum left him as Shiro pressed more kisses to his face, avoiding his lips for now.

“Let’s move into the bedroom for now.” Hunk muttered, lifting Keith up easily and taking him. Shiro followed suite with Lance, still pressing kisses to his skin.

Lance watched as Hunk gently set Keith on the bed, also pressing kisses to his skin. Lance’s eyes caught the shimmer of electricity in the air around them, his fingers digging into Shiro’s shoulders. Shiro looked up, taking note of how he stared at Keith and Hunk. He wasn’t as easy to read as Hunk or Keith, but Shiro took a gander at it.

“Something wrong over there?” His voice was almost inaudible as he nuzzled up to Lance’s ear, making sure he could still see Keith and Hunk. Lance pursed his lips before muttering quietly to Shiro.

“Do humans usually have electricity around them…? That’s not good, if that’s the case… My kind can completely fall apart if we’re charged with too much electricity…” His voice is quiet, almost apprehensive. Shiro held him a little tighter, taking in his words.

“No… We don’t normally emit electricity, if that’s what you’re asking. Humans tend to be the opposite, actually. We can be severely injured if we don’t have a high enough tolerance to the electricity.” Shiro waited, only feeling Lance’s fingers tighten more. “Keith… might not be fully human.” Lance turned toward Shiro, eyes wide.

“Wh-!” Shiro cut off his question by licking up his neck, getting a shiver before he reverted back to a quieter voice. “What do you mean…? He seems so human…”

“We had actually found him similarly to how we found you. Except, he had run away from the home that didn’t want to let him go. He demanded that he never see them again, and we haven’t seen them since. It was a rainy day, but, every so often, you could see sparks fly off him. He hasn’t done that since then, but I don’t think Hunk ever noticed since he had given Keith a hug. He’s also worked with a lot of electronics and mechanics, so he has a higher tolerance.”

Lance took in his words, his thought process stopped as Shiro trailed his fingers up over his clothes.

“For now, let me show you how we usually handle a lover. At least, how I usually do.” Lance nodded, his cheeks rubies as Shiro slipped a finger under the bottom of Lance’s shirt. Gently hooking his fingers on both sides, he slid it up. The slowness of it had Lance’s whole body shivering with anticipation, for what he did not know. His ears perked at a moan from the bed, eyes spotting Hunk’s head between Keith’s legs. He couldn’t quite tell what they were doing from his angle, but he saw how Keith’s body arched up from the bed.

“S-so… intimate…” Lance’s voice was quiet, barely registering Shiro pulling the shirt off of him. His eyes flicking down to catch him gently folding it up before setting it down on the nearby dresser. Shiro pressed more kisses to the newly exposed chest, catching Lance off guard. He shuddered again, his hands moving from Shiro’s shoulders to his head, holding it tenderly.

“How does it feel, Lance?” Shiro’s voice rumbled through his skin, vibrating his very essence. Lance shuddered, his fingers tightening in Shiro’s hair. “Mm, you gotta let me know if I’m making you feel good, hon’.” Lance looked down, catching slate hues looking up at him. He found the pupils oddly attractive as a special feature of humans, or just earth’s species. He loosened his fingers, moving one to Shiro’s jaw, and urged him up. Shiro kept his hands on Lance’s hips as he rose up, only to be surprised by Lance pressing a kiss to his lips. Both of them hummed into it, Lance a bit clumsy as he tried to move his lips.

Shiro let him pull back, and watched as he settled his forehead against his own. Their eyes were merely an inch or so apart as Lance slowly opened his. Shiro was surprised to see the lightning blue genuinely spilling from his eyes, floating out and painting over his skin. “You are… You didn’t have to do much… Since I’m with my destined ones… I can feel you all so much clearer than if it’d been some other human, or altean… Nothing compares to the feeling of letting go in someone’s arms.” Lance gave Shiro a smile, enjoying the way his human eyes altered as he looked up at Lance and took in his words.

Shiro decided words couldn’t do him any good in the moment, opting to close his eyes and kiss Lance again. The two of them sharing a special moment. Lance felt eyes on him, opening one to look over at Keith. He noticed a look of longing clear on his face, Hunk clearly stopped and watching as well. Lance felt his cheeks heat up, getting that ruby shade upon his skin again.

“Sh-Shiro…” Lance’s voice is strangled as he pulls back enough to talk. “W-wasn’t Keith the main focus of this moment?” Shiro’s eyes went wide before looking over, catching Keith looking away with red cheeks. He let out a soft sigh, a nostalgic smile spreading over his lips.

“Why don’t you kiss him then, Lance?” Keith snapped his attention back to them, watching Lance’s cheeks turn bright red.

“I-if… he’s okay with that…” Lance muttered, glancing down and visibly shrinking in embarrassment. Shiro patted him softly, causing Lance to look over to Keith. Keith was fairly red, but he nodded. Lance was clearly surprised by his response, but he slowly walked over.

“I am okay with it.” Lance was somewhat startled by Keith’s voice, flinching as he settled on the bed next to him. The electricity in the air seemed to be dampened.

“Okay…” Lance scooted up close enough to be able to lean in for a kiss. “I’m not experienced… Is it still okay…?” Keith nodded, his eyes flicking between Lance’s pupil-less eyes and the shiny surface of his lips. There was barely a difference in color, his lips only looking a shade or two darker.

They were both slow moving toward the connection, both of them somewhat apprehensive. Keith closed the last bit of distance, the slightest of shocks going through Lance. Despite the shock, he didn’t pull away. It mellowed out and Lance got a bit more adventurous. Keith was relatively surprised by how adventurous Lance was being considering his earlier hesitation.

Shiro and Hunk watched as Keith pushed past being overwhelmed and took control of the kiss, his hand on Lance’s waist, sitting up straighter, other hand on Lance’s face to control the kiss better. Slowly, Lance was pinned to the bed by Keith, bits of steam floating up from him. Keith finally stopped kissing him, sitting up and stradling his hips as he licked his lips.

“I-intimate…” Lance’s voice is barely there as his mind tries to work through the fog of arousal. A squeak left him as Keith moved against his erection. His hands flew up to cover his face, embarrassed he’d make such a noise. It couldn’t have been attractive at all.

“Do you wanna feel what it’s like to be bottom?” Keith’s voice was deeper than usual, his arousal clear as Lance peeked through his fingers.

“D-does it feel good?” Keith grinned and nodded. “Then… Yeah… I guess I do…” Lance was still clearly nervous judging by the amount of steam that left him.

“Keith, don’t forget we’re here too.” Hunk’s voice was oddly steady considering what he was doing. Keith and Lance both looked over to find Hunk stroking himself. Keith licked his lips while Lance blushed harder than ever. Hunk just grinned at that. “Bottom usually takes care of the others, too, remember, Keith?” Keith grinned in response.

“J-just tell me… what to do…” Lance’s voice is quiet, still very embarrassed. Being the only alien made this difficult on him since he was mostly confused on how humans had sex in the first place. Going from a place where you jerk off into a pool where your essence combines with your mate’s makes this activity much more intimate than he’d ever known. Alteans usually only did that to breed, nothing else.

“Get on your hands and knees and come over here. Keith, get off Lance and get his pants off while you’re at it. Lance shivered as Keith pulled his shorts down with his movements, Lance almost stuck there from embarrassment as his genitalia was finally on show. Unlike the others, his tip was very tapered and flared, ridges going down the underside of his cock. The top seemed to be smooth, but, upon closer inspection, it was bumpy. His balls weren’t like theirs and was much more tucked away, small fleshy spikes emerging from them. The big difference was the glowing blue pre that dripped down the navy blue ridges. Keith had stopped still on Lance’s legs to inspect it.

“K-Keith, please… stop staring…” Keith felt his legs try to pull up, only urging him to lean forward again. “Wh-what are you going to do…?” Keith’s hand was slowly approaching Lance’s erection, Hunk and Shiro’s attentions on it as well. The tip flared up more as Keith got closer to it, more lightning blue pre dripping from it. “Keith…?”

Lance nearly yelped as Keith gently touched one of the ridges. The tip flared up before laying down flat, more glowing pre dripping down the length. It stood out brightly against his bronze skin, something Keith hadn’t really thought much about.

“Y-you touched… Me?” Lance stared up at Keith, eyes full of curiosity. “It isn’t… repulsive?” Keith snorted, crumpling as he tried not to laugh. “Hey! I was scared ‘cause you all have such… human genitalia that mine would be repulsive!”

“Lance, Keith literally wanted to be abducted by aliens. There was more than one reason why he wanted to be abducted. I can tell you that that,” Shiro gently touched the tip of Lance’s cock, a squeak leaving him, “is one of the reasons. Alien dicks are absolutely fascinating, even if we’ve only ever seen yours now. Humans come up with some interesting designs. Maybe we can get a lesson in the biology of your race some time.”

Lance let out a soft sigh as Keith rubbed at the base above his balls, the most human like spot on it, with his thumb. “O-okay… I can tell my worries were founded in quicksand… I still need to move over to Hunk, though.” Lance looked back at Shiro and Hunk, finding them both already moved next to him. He was surprised to find Shiro stroking his cock extra close to his face. He closed the eye closest to the leaking member, somewhat confused as to what he was doing.

“I’m getting the feeling you’re not particularly understanding what this motion is asking for, Lance.” Lance merely nodded in response, slowly opening the eye he’d closed. Hunk tried not to snort his laughter, still forgetting how innocent Lance really was in this situation. “Do you want me to explain it to you?”

“Mmm… Well, do you want me to tend to… your erection?” Lance’s eyes shimmered up at Shiro, hoping he was right. Keith kept his hands to himself as the two of them interacted.

“Keith would be happy to show you something I’d like but on you.” Lance glanced back down to Keith, finding an all too eager face staring back at him. “Would that be okay?”

“H-he seems awfully eager… I’d hate to say no…” Again, Hunk had to hold back his laughter. Luckily Lance’s attention was on Keith, not him.

“You can tell us ‘no’ at any time, Lance. We’ll stop if you’re uncomfortable.” Shiro’s voice was soft as he leaned down and pressed a kiss to Lance’s forehead. Lance wiggled a bit, sitting up so he could press a kiss in return to his cheek.

“Can I kiss Hunk before Keith does that?” Lance’s eyes glittered as he looked up at Shiro, not thinking about the fact he’s asking Shiro and not the man he wants to kiss.

“You should probably ask Hunk; although, I’m certain he would be willing to let you kiss him.” The speed at which Lance turned his shiny eyes to Hunk, pleading clear on his features, had Hunk finally laughing out loud. Lance was surprised by it, but he just watched as Hunk enjoyed laughing.

He was surprised when he felt Hunk’s hand on his shoulder, the other on his face, and Hunk’s lips against his in a moment. Lance stopped breathing, his eyes wide as lightning blue spilled from them and dusted Hunk’s cheeks. As Hunk started to open his eyes, Lance finally shut his and tried to return the kiss. Hunk pulled away despite it, a smile on his face.

“Sorry to startle you, Lance. You’re just so cute.” Lance’s eyes shot open as his cheeks lit up ruby red. “Maybe we can kiss a bit more casually later on.” Hunk barely noticed the light blue glow dusting his cheeks, Keith and Shiro noticing it more. “I’m sure Keith would love to make you feel good in a way we usually do.” Lance glanced over to Keith, spotting him still staring at Hunk’s cheeks. He glanced back to Hunk, noticing the blue dusting his cheeks.

“I’m sorry, I got some of my soul stuff on your cheeks.” Lance ran a thumb over the dust on Hunk’s cheeks, still seeing a slight shimmer left over. A smile spread over his lips. “You have a piece of me now infused with you. Maybe it’ll find a better way to show itself than just a shimmer on your cheeks.”

“Your soul stuff?” Lance nodded, as Hunk tilted his head with his question.

“Soul stuff, essence, same stuff. Well, not the same stuff. Soul stuff is solid and essence is liquid, but it’s really rare for soul stuff to escape our beings. It’s not very common for us to play with another either, though. Perhaps it was from the prolonged physical contact?” Before Lance could continue, he felt a shiver run through him as Keith gently licked at the tip of his tapered dick. The head flared up as more pre dripped from it, Lance shivering and leaning against Hunk.

“You’re pretty sensitive down here.” Keith stated, far too interested in finding out where he was most sensitive. “Mind if I enjoy myself?”

“Ah-as long as… Shiro an’ ‘unk both e-enjoy themselves…” Lance’s cheeks were that beautiful red, shimmering in what light they did have in the bedroom. The day would be ending before Keith and Lance were boarded on the ship, but that wasn’t of Lance’s utmost concern at the moment.

“Would you mind if we just explored your body for this session then?” Lance glanced between Hunk and Shiro, still clearly embarrassed. Shiro’s voice was so soothing anytime he spoke and it had Lance wanting to just let them have their fun

“Remember, we’ll stop if you don’t like something.” He turned back to Hunk, a small frown on his lips as he thought.

“As long as you let me return the favor next time…” Hunk smiled, pressing a soft kiss to Lance’s cheek. He quickly glanced to Shiro, catching the edge of a smile before turning to Keith, finding a heavy smirk on his face.

“I’d be glad to let you return the favor for me.” Keith teased so clearly, Lance’s cheeks lit up bright red again. Hunk and Shiro giggled, moving to support Lance and to explore his body. It didn’t take much before Lance felt extremely overstimulated. Three sets of hands and a mouth on him had his hair steaming up, strings of navy smoke floating up as he tried to focus on not falling apart, literally.

Keith had hardly explored Lance’s crotch before he was cumming against his face and in his hair. Lance’s cheeks were impossibly red as Keith tried to squeeze out a bit more for his mouth. He was far too curious about how it tasted to even consider how Lance might be overstimulated with how quickly he came. Hunk and Shiro had stilled their movements as Lance caught his breath.

“W-why’d you stop…? I-I thought you… wanted to explore…?” His eyes were fairly bright and they weren’t dusting anything like they were earlier.

“Would it be okay?” Lance nodded. “It won’t be too much for you?”

“Hunk, I’ve been wanting to meet my mates for all of my life. We come into this world knowing if our mates are already alive and breathing or if they’ve yet to be born. Imagine my excitement to know you three were out here somewhere for me to find. We always start out with knowing whether our mates are alive and with one of our visions. That vision usually has to do with finding our mates, but not always. My vision had to do with losing my parents to the emptiness of open space.” Lance let out a shaky sigh. “I’ve wanted to meet you three for so long to be able to give myself to you… I know it’s selfish, but, please, let me do this. Tonight at least. It’ll help me form a connection so I can come back easier.”

“I’m down with enjoying you for a while.” Keith stated, clearly wanting to enjoy him more on their bed on earth. “It’s always good to break in the feeling you’ll have eventually on this bed again.” He gave a grin, getting a chuckle from Lance.

“I’m okay with it. You just have to tell us if we do anything painful.” Hunk nodded at Shiro’s words, his hands still so warm against Lance’s skin.

“So… you three are going to continue touching me?” Lance looked at all their reactions: Keith grinning, Shiro smiling softly as he started to move his hands in gentle circles, and Hunk mirroring his action as Keith started touching his cock again. A jolt went through him at the contact, and most everything after was a blur.

\---

A loudness overwhelmed Lance’s being as a warm pink enveloped him. It started out so comfortable despite the indeterminate loudness overwhelming him. Orange slid into the vision, much warmer than the pink, and then light green joined it. His attention went from the pink that held him to the green and orange that supported him. The pink grew colder as the green grew tighter on him.

A bright red flashed, almost cutting the pink away from him. The heat from it scared him, causing him to retreat back to the green and orange, only to find the orange gone. Tears slipped down his cheeks, confusing him for a moment. For a short moment, he saw Pidge holding him and wiping the tears from his cheeks. They were human as they held him close.

The vision switched back to blurry colors invading his sight. A warm yellow sat on his left shoulder, but the feeling was faint like the slate hand on his right shoulder. He could recognize them, and it clicked who the red stood for. He glanced back towards the red and pink, finding the red in a small ball, almost cowering, in front of the pink.

The scene was so very cold even as the red spiked up defensively. Lance rushed forward, still feeling the hands on his shoulders as he wrapped himself around the red, comforting him as calmly as he could. The pink disappeared from the vision as the hands grew and helped him to envelop the red.

A feeling of dread overwhelmed him as he turned to see the orange tending to the pink sadly.

\---

“Lance? Hey, sweetheart, wake up.” Lance slowly blinked his eyes open. Tears had streamed down his cheeks, still such a weird feeling. “You turned into a human in your sleep.” He glanced up to see Hunk gently caressing his cheek, wiping the tears away. Concern coated his features as warm chocolate hues looked down at dark blue ones.

“What time is it…?” Lance asked as he sat up. He felt drained as he moved, a hand going to his head. “How long was I asleep?” Hunk glanced to the clock on the nightstand.

“Maybe an hour? I don’t know when you fell asleep, but we stopped an hour ago. Keith and Shiro were still wide awake so they went to the living room. They’re probably cuddled up watching one of Keith’s silly documentaries. Are you feeling alright? Can you still shift between human and altean?” Lance took a moment to register what he was saying.

“Give me a second… Where are my clothes?” Hunk pulled his clothes off the nightstand, offering them. He pulled them on, not thinking much of it. Getting up from the bed, he held a hand out to make sure Hunk stayed where he was. “I’ll try.”

He focused as his body started to steam, letting his body completely disassemble before putting it back together in his altean form. He blinked a couple times as he stood there, a hand going up to his head.

“I can but it’s very painful right now…” It wasn’t very late considering Lance had slept for an hour. He walked out of the bedroom, Hunk hovering close to him as Lance’s feet were clearly struggling to stay solid. Keith and Shiro both looked up to spot Lance’s lightning blue eyes looking at them. He wasn’t quite sure of what he was doing, other than leaving the bedroom.

“You okay?” Shiro asked quietly, Keith staring at him as if he wasn’t really there. “You’re, uh, crying, y’know?” Hunk moved around, catching sight of Lance’s minty gas tears. Lance blinked, the hand that held his aching head moving to feel the bubbles slipping past it.

“I didn’t know. Thank you for alerting me to this predicament.” Lance closed his eyes for a moment, moving to go to the kitchen. He almost ignored the looks from Shiro and Keith, but his body had other plans as he more successfully crashed into the ground from a sudden chest pain. “Ow.”

“Lance!” Hunk quickly knelt down, helping him get up from the floor. “Oh goodness, please tell me you’re alright.”

“Define alright.” Lance had such a deadpan look that Keith couldn’t help but giggle. Hunk shot him a look and he raised his hands in defense. “Yes, I’m fine, Hunk. Just a little shaken up from the vision.”

“Vision?” Shiro piped up, curious now. Lance’s eyes widened as he looked at Shiro’s curiosity, the vision flashing the colors over everything and clear in his eyes. He groaned, squeezed his eyes shut, and quickly held his head. “Shoot.” Shiro hopped over the couch and gently held Lance’s hand that was almost ripping hair out. “Sorry.”

“It’s… not… your fault…” Lance grit the words out slowly, focusing on the places Hunk and Shiro touched him. His eyes opened, the lightning blue leaking from them again as he looked at Keith. Keith stared back into those expansive blues, something in him stirring up from a time he doesn’t remember.

No words left Keith’s mouth as he rushed over and almost tackled Lance. Lance’s hands flew to hold him, and he felt Keith shock him, but it was different. Lance felt the eletricity being controlled and felt it slowly take away his pain. Then, Keith went limp.

“Keith?” Lance’s voice was scared, his hands shaking Keith. “Keith, wake up!” Lance’s desperation was clear, but Hunk and Shiro were confused. “I said wake up, damn it!” His lightning blues flashed red just before Keith tightened his grip and looked up at him.

“Hey, it worked.” In the short moment of panic, Lance had already forgotten about the pain of the vision, leaving only the message. “You’re welcome, babe.” Keith muttered before yawning as he lifted himself to just straddle Lance’s thighs.

“Well, guess what, you’re not allowed to do that again, so help me, I will fight you!” Keith just laughed as he leaned down and cuddled up against Lance’s chest.

“Mm, let me sleep for now.”

“We have to go to Altea still.” Keith peeked an eye, smiling.

“Carry me to the ship then. Ever heard of getting abducted in your sleep? ‘sides! I’m tired; let me sleep.” Lance rolled his eyes before getting up, holding Keith against his chest.

“You’re lucky I love you.” Keith muttered something as Shiro and Hunk pressed a kiss each to his head. “I guess I can abduct you by carrying you out.” Lance had a fond smile on his face before he pressed a kiss to Shiro’s cheek and Hunk’s lips, though by accident. “Let’s get his bag; I want you two to keep us company all the way to the ship.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im going to write keith's abduction, not sure how long it'll be since this one just kind of grew and grew h a but i'll see what i can do!! look forward to that~

**Author's Note:**

> comments are appreciated!! i'll reply to any and alllll i get also lance is just so precious


End file.
